Falling In Love, Over And Over Again
by tootapanga 1
Summary: this begins with the episode where pete proposes to sam and finishes after season ten its about all the behind the scenes stuff that we all wanted to happen. please please review
1. Chapter 1 a proposal and a meltdown

'Sorry I'm still getting used to the idea of my girlfriend being a super hero' Pete laughed as they walked through the park with their hot dogs.

'a bit of an exaduration?' Sam questioned,

'the super hero part of the girlfriend part?.... Oh c'mon you travel to other planets, to do battle with aliens hell bent on galactic domination, even if you don t wear a spandex outfit' he paused as they sat on a bench, 'although that might be something you wanna consider.'

Sam cut in, before she put her hot dog on the bench behind her look she smiled seriously 'I know this is hard for you, another guy would've freaked and ran away' she began.

'you didn't run when I stalked you' he interjected 'I just want you to appreciate the position I'm in here' he rubbed her shoulder.

Sam lent back slightly 'I do, believe me I do, and I'm really glad you stuck around.'

he cut her of again 'I'm glad to hear you say that, coz I put in a transfer to Colorado springs P.D.' he announced.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as the words sunk in, she loved Pete, he made her feel innocent and sweet, and for a moment she hesitated, before finally she moved in to kiss him. She then looked deep into his eyes and asked

'are you sure?' she asked, probably more to herself than him.

'I ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life' he admitted 'that's why I got you this' he pulled a small black box from his pocket, and opened it showing a ring.

Her face fell, and she exhaled deeply, at that moment, she realized she didn't love him enough, not enough for marriage and a house and children.

'oh my god' she sighed her face still holding horror.

'Sam?' he asked She stood and took a step back holding her hands up.

'oh god, I' ve made a big mistake, I've rushed it to much haven t I?' Pete looked up at her with longing eyes.

As she returned his intent look, she realised that he was her one chance at happiness, but is that enough?

She wondered 'no. no Pete its not that, its just, a really big decision, and I need time to think about it' she explained.

'ok, fine Sam, time, take time, I can wait, I'll wait forever if that's what you need' he put the box into her hand and clasped his over the top, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, a kiss that she didn t return.

A few hours later she found herself heading towards Daniels office, as she often did when she had a problem, she walked in and stood at Daniels desk, he looked up at her and kept writing notes on some alien device that had a similar dialect as earths masai culture

'hi sam' he said absent minded

'Daniel' she fiddled with her fingers, and he knew she had one of those big problems she needed to talk about, usually she would clam up and change her mind if he asked her directly and so he pretended not to pay attention

'what's new?' he asked.

She wrinkled her nose, and added a teethy smile as she winced,

'I need to talk'

'oh' Daniel added as he moved to her side of the desk,

'sam' he began at the same moment that Teal'c entered, usually Teal'c was perceptive but today he was quiet worked up and didn t notice the deep conversation that sam and Daniel had been sharing.

'I do not understand Krista's behaviour' he blurted anxiously.

Daniel looked at sam inquisitively,

Teal'c didn't share much about his personal life, but Daniel had met Krista earlier that week, she was a girl who lived in an apartment next to him. They'd been spending a little time together training. Daniel knew there was more to their relationship than Teal'c had admitted. Finally he put the pieces together in his head.

'yeah that's a common problem' he sighed as he crossed his arms and leant on his desk. 'most cultures on earth recognize that there's a significant gap between the experiences of men and women.' Daniel quickly thought of an explanation.

'among the masai the newly married men had to wear the clothes of his wife for a month, as a way of gaining insight to her life.' he explained.

'if only it were that simple' sam added thoughtfully,

Daniel paused for a moment and looked at her inquisitively before continuing.

'the point is while rituals and customs may vary, almost all cultures put pressure on adults to form bonding pairs' he added

Teal'c seemed to be paying more than the usual attention, and so Daniel continued

'in ancient Persia, if a girl died a virgin, they would marry her corpse of before her burial'

Sam momentarily distracted from her little world exclaimed

'that's horrible,' she screwed up her face.

He added a little humour feeling that she needed it

'the groom was usually payed quiet well'

Instead of a smile or even a hint of laughter, she started her complaint.

'its bad enough being on your own without every TV show and magazine ad telling you how abnormal it is.'

'I think that's what I said' Daniel looked confused.

'they make you afraid to be alone and then tell you to only settle for the romantic ideal., like that even exists in the real world! Either way you cant win she sounded more frustrated as her tone heated.' Slowly her face dropped.

Daniel raised his eyes, shot Teal'c a look and then looked back to sam 'how's things?' He questioned

'good' she tried her best at a blank expression. 'we were talking about Teal'c's friend' she defended herself

'I thought we were' he tried to save her the embarrassment.

'how do Jaffa couples handle problems?' Sam attempted to move the lime light of her.

'a problem between a man and a woman that cannot be resolved necessitates a pledge break, it must be requested by one and granted by the other' Teal'c explained as Sam raised her eyebrow.

'and if that doesn t work?' Daniel questioned.

'a weapon is required' Teal'c responded.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and shifted nervously

'well please don t hurt her' Daniel smiled.

'I shall attempt to resolve it hastily' Teal'c bowed and left the room.

'so sam' Daniel shifted his gaze to her 'whats goin on?' the lent one arm on the desk and looked at her demandingly nothing she looked away yes, I believe that, of course you were talking about Krista he looked critically.

Sam gave in knowing he would get it out of her eventually. 'Pete asked me to marry him she exclaimed.'

'oh, oh well that's good' he nodded and she smiled nervously.

'or not' he added in a question type form.

She hung her head, and left the room, Daniel sat and pondered the new news.

A few days later _

Carolyn the new doctor had ordered sam off active duty for a week, as she was showing symptoms of stress related anxiety, but allowed her to still come in and study whatever alien object she wished. Sam relucticantly, left the SGC and headed home.

She walked in her front door, and lazily threw her bag by her feet as she slumped into her lounge chair. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes, she was exhausted, it hadn t been a busy day but it was defiantly emotionally draining.

It had been almost two weeks since Pete had asked her to marry him, and once again he'd phoned for her answer and she'd tactfully changed the subject. Somehow answering this question seemed to be harder than anything shed done in her life so far, rigging Naquda generators, and rerouting electrical currents, that she could do. fighting one of Anubis drones even seemed to be child s play compared to this decision.

Pete, there was nothing wrong with the man, he was a good guy, a little possessive perhaps but a good guy in general, he loved her. She loved him, didn t she? And yet something held her back Pete would make her laugh and go weak at the knees and make her act like a child, in some ways. he was spontaneous and romantic, and everything she could ve asked for, and yet, something was missing, there was some sort of dissatisfaction, he didn't make her feel whole, it was her, she held herself back, she was keeping her heart for someone else, well not so much keeping it as already gave it.

It was his fault, that damn man stole it years ago.

The phone rang, she picked it up reluctantly. carter! the voice of her favourite CO asked cheerfully.

'sir' she sounded more astonished than intended. Of course the man would ring on cue as soon as she thought of him.

'surprised much?' he grunted.

'no sir, how have you been?' she composed herself.

'since this morning, good, you? uh sorry, good, I guess' she mumbled '

'yes, good, sounds good' he replied sarcastically.

'sorry sir, I just uhh no I'm good she tried to sound happier'

'ok, yeah, well we kinda noticed that you've been of, and were doing dinner tonight at my place, pizza Friday remember? so you coming?'

'uh I-I don t know,'

'I ve she began good I ll see you there, 5-00' the phone went dead.

Sam leaned back into her comfortable position on the couch and dropped the phone by her side, moments later she looked at the clock, it was already 4-15. She got up to get changed.

Sam pulled up in the driveway, and rested for a moment, eventually she climbed out of her car and headed for the door, she paused for a moment and rearranged the collar on her jacket, she raised her hand to knock and the door opened before her knuckles rested on the hard wood.

'sir?' she questioned as her facial expression rearranged.

'well today is the day for shock right' he smiled as he stepped back opening the door for her to enter come in carter. She smiled and nodded as she stepped past him.

She stood nervously in the entrance, why she was nervous she couldn t understand, but her thoughts had sent her mind into a astonished frenzy.

She flinched slightly as his hands touched her shoulders, he gently removed her jacket, very gentlemanly. But then he was always like that.

'thanks' she mumbled.

'boys' she nodded to Daniel and Teal'c who were standing with beers, she bounced on her heels and instantly felt that much more relaxed in their presence. Jack had quickly returned from the fridge with a beer and shoved It in her hands, as she walked over to the couches. Teal'c stood by the window, slightly slouching onto the wall, while Daniel had slumped into the couch, she sat beside him and smiled widely.

Before too long the pizza arrived and they were well into the movie.

Teal'c got up part way through to relieve himself. As he came back in the room he smiled to himself, sam had curled up almost asleep as she lent on Daniels arm, her beer had been traded in for a glass of wine, witch jack now stabilized as her hand had draped across his lap.

Teal'c picked up Daniels camera that was sitting on the bench and clicked it on his unsuspecting team mates, sam sighed softly as she opened her eyes to the flash, she instantly drew her wine to her mouth and gulped it down before leaning forward and refilling the glass.

Daniel noticing, that this would be her third glass, after the four beers she'd had, he tried to move the bottle away, inconspicusally. but sam noticed and greedily snatched the bottle back as she slid of the couch onto her knees. The three men shared meaningful looks, Sam wasn t usually much of a drinker but tonight she'd drunk allot, although she was a quiet drinker and hadn't really shown signs of anything more than a little tipsiness until now.

'hey carter, think that's enough yet?' jack tried to pry the bottle from her hands.

'no' she whined pulling it into her chest. And putting her back to him.

'sam?' Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with sadden eyes, and sat slowly from the coutch to the ground.

'don't touch me Daniel' she ordered and she scooted closer to jacks legs.

'I do not believe major carter is in complete possession of her conscience mind' Teal'c noted.

'sam?' jack tried comforting her.

She lent her head back dropping it in his lap.

'yes sir?' she asked sounding rather pathetic.

He chuckled at her 'how's about you give Daniel that bottle?' he pried it from her hands and she reluctantly let go.

Daniel took the bottle into the kitchen.

Sam pulled herself up from her slump and twisted her body, draping one arm across jacks knees she let her face hang.

Jack shifted uncomfortably as he sat a little straighter.

'sam?' he sounded puzzled 'sam are you ok?'

'she is acting most peculiar, I believe she is hurt' Teal'c sounded a little concerned.

'no she s just crying,' jack mumbled

'I shall retrieve a cool cloth for her head' Teal'c nodded

'yeah, you do that' jack moaned as he reluctantly placed his hand on her head.

'hey, its not that bad, sam, we can fix it. Whatever it is.' he stumbled

She sobbed something incoherent into her arm and then looked up at him with teary eyes.

'I don t know what to do' she cried

'uhh yes.. Now I really I identify with uhh,' with that he slid of the lounge and allowed her to lean into his chest. 'I get that felling ..a lot, very often.'

She babbled things he couldn t understand, but he ummed and aahed and nodded in all the right spots, he heard Pete's name allot, every time it was mentioned he'd feel his heart tug, and then finally she finished her ramblings with a meaningful gaze, and ended with the word 'you'

his heart skipped a beat as he stared back into those big blue eyes of hers.

After a few seconds, she reached up and kissed him,

he pulled back and looked at her a little shocked before she tried again, more violently this time as she gripped at his neck and tried climbing onto his lap.

'carter! Carter no!' he mumbled in between short desperate kisses.

'Sam stop it' he ordered holding her wrists.

She'd pushed him onto his back and he continued his complaints 'carter, not like this you have a boyfriend!'

suddenly her weight disappeared as Teal'c lifted her up and dropped her on the couch, holding her arms as she continued to struggle for a moment.

Daniel then walked in the room with a blank look upon his face.

'what s going on?' he asked looking rather worried

'major carter was attacking O'Neill rather violently' Teal'c informed him

'she wasn't attacking me' he grumbled, 'she was kissing me' he admitted to the blank stares oh,

'oh you poor, poor poor poor man.' daniel smiled, it was quickly removed as jacks eyes squinted.

Daniel cleared his throat.

Sam shook free from Teal'c's grip and stormed towards the door, still bawling, almost tripping over the small step at the entrance. She frustratedly played with the locks on the door

'carter!' jack scrambled to his feet.

'leave me alone!' she shouted as she flung the door open.

'sam!' he yelled again

'its ok jack I got it' Daniel held up his hand before following sam to her car.

She was fumbling with the keys as she tried to fit them into the key hole.

'sam' Daniel asked as he held her shoulders and swung her around

'Daniel go away' she complained as she tried shoving him off

'no sam!' he shook her Daniel,

'let me go!' she tried her best drunken soldiers attack.

'right sam that's enough' Daniel pulled her roughly to the passenger door and shoved her in the seat slamming the door closed.

he climbed in the drivers seat and started the car.

'I'm cold' he heard he whimper.

He huffed and looked at her understandingly. Removing his jacket he draped it over her and she snuggled into it, wiping her tears with its collar. Daniel looked at her and laughed gently.

'sam, wanna talk?'

'I don't wanna marry Pete' she complained.

'then don't'

'but I want that '

'you want to marry him?'

'not him' she snapped

'ahh, I see' he smiled

'why can't I have what I want?'

Daniel smiled at the irony. Sam had been his rock when Shara'e disappeared, and now finally he felt like it was his turn.

She sobbed into his jacket most of the way home, he understood her frustration, although he'd never experienced this in particular before, seeing as he wasn't in the air force. But he defiantly knew what it was like loving something you cant have, firstly with Shara'e and then Sarah. He'd heard jack complain for the same reasons, and besides that he saw them both in their little ways holding back.

He wanted to help he felt like he did when he was acceded, like now. He'd experienced such frustration, in not being able to help the ones he loved, just as he did now.

As he pulled in Sam's drive he looked intently at her. She didn t notice and only seemed to cry harder at the silence. Reluctantly he tore his gaze away from her and stepped our of her car. He opened her door and pulled her out gently, he semi carried her into the house with her arm draped over his shoulders. He walked her up towards her room and lowered her to the bed.

'daannieell' she whined.

'sam, just take time to think about it, he doesn't need a answer right now.' Daniel advised

'its been two weeks' she sobbed, as he removed her shoes.

'then I think you know what to do' he looked into her eyes.

As he stared, her tears slowly lessened and her breathing evened.

'I'm scared,' she whispered

'of what sam?' he tucked her legs under the quilt and pulled it up.

'jack wont retire, what if Pete's my last chance?'

'you cant marry him for that' Daniel noted pushing her head towards her pillow

'I do love him' she added.

Daniel held her hand rubbing small soothing circled on it with one hand while his other hand stroked her forehead.

'is that enough?' he asked, looking rather meaningfully.

she mumbled something incoherent as she closed her heavy eyes

'I hope so' she added.

'go to sleep sam you'll think more clearly in the morning.'

he didn t move until her breathing had evened and slowed, and as he saw her eyes flutter under their lids, he knew shed finally fallen asleep,

he stood slowly un-entangling her fingers from his, he pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled her a note before leaving.  
***********


	2. Chapter 2 yes

Sam awoke the next morning to a shooting pain in her head, suddenly thoughts started flooding into her mind. Her cheeks flushed as she recounted her actions the previous night. Never could she imagine herself acting so indecently. She rolled to look at the time, there was a note over the clock.

Her head throbbed, god she was so embarrassed, how could she act so unlike herself.

Sam, You know what to do, Either way, we'll be here for you .  
You deserve to be happy.  
Daniel J

She didn't understand it instantly but her memories came back soon enough.

Suddenly the phone rang, She answered it

'sam, I have your car' Daniels voice echoed.

'u-huh she moaned you coming in today?' he questioned

'nope'

'why not?'

'I'm busy'

'doing what?'

'I'm dying of humiliation'

'ok yeah well that's been overdone, ll pick you up in half an hour ok' he demanded

'ok' she hung up,

Quickly she rushed to the showers, cleaned up and dressed.

The phone rang, just as Daniel pulled into the drive.  
She stopped and looked at the caller ID, it was Pete, she put the phone back down and ran towards the car. Clambering in she began her apology.

'sorry about' she began before Daniel interrupted.

'don't be, we all lose it at some stage.' he comforted,

A uncomfortable silence filled the car, and so sam turned up the radio, she hummed along with it, until they pulled into Cheyenne mountain.

Heading straight to her office, she kept her head down looking at the floor, she noticed jack in the corner of her eye but didn't look at him, embarrassment flushed her face red, and she quickened the pace to her office, she sat down and opened her laptop, bringing up the latest workings of some alien device, tears staning her cheeks.

within moments she had relaxed enough to engross in their innermost workings.

She tapped away on the keyboard, making little progress. Hours passed, she skipped lunch and dinner and continued her little hide out.

Suddenly she became aware of jacks presence.

As she looked up, he noticed that she looked as if she were crying.

'carter' he looked concerned, she sat up straighter.

'I never thought I'd her myself utter these words ..I need that mission report' he began

'oh um, I-I just need to finish typing up my notes,' she fumbled as he walked towards her.

'uh, I ll have it for you first thing tomorrow,' she dropped her papers back to the desk.

'it IS tomorrow carter' he pointed out. As he looked at his watch.

'oh , she looked both saddened and distracted.'

'its ok, I'm joking .I don t need the report' he admitted.

She looked shocked 'then why ?'

'because something's goin on with you' he accused. 'you haven't tried to confuse me with any scientific babble recently, and that s a red flag to me' he pointed out to her

her face twitched, and for some reason she wanted to tell him the truth, she reached in her bag and pulled out the small black box and passed it to jack

'Pete gave me this'

Jack didn t need to look at it to know what it is, his heart sunk as he opened it out of pure curiosity.

The second he opened it, he looked at it with critical eyes, defiantly not the type of ring he'd imagined slipping on Sam's hand, he glance up at her as he felt his heart tear. But her happiness was more important he supposed.

'people usually wear these on their fingers' he concluded.

She nodded 'I haven't said yes' she hardened her jaw trying to bite back the tears.

Relief washed through him before the bitter truth was realized

'and yet you haven t said no' he acknowledged.

He gently snapped it shut filled with frustration.

'I told him I needed time to think about it' she added.

'and?' he enquired as he placed it back on the desk in front of her.

'that was two weeks ago' she looked hopefully at him.

'ah' he played nervously with the edge of the desk.

She flicked her head in frustration, why didn't the man get what she was trying to say?

'all these years I've concentrated on my work, I assumed one day I'd hav.....'

'a life' he finished.

'yeah' she smiled,

in her mind that yeah meant more, but he missed that too.

'yeah' he repeated as he looked at her intently.

'but now it comes down to it, I don t know' she added,

he hung his head, wanting to stop her there but lost the courage and she continued.

'I mean every time we go through that gate, we take a risk not to come back, is it fair to put someone through that?'

'well Pete is a cop, I think he could handle it' he offered.

'she looked for another excuse what about kids?'

'what about em?'

'do I take maternity leave and then just come back? Do I drop the baby of at day-care on my way to some unexplored planet?'

Once again he refuted her argument, trying desperately to be a good friend,

'carter there are people on this base that have families'

She looked down blinking her tears away, damn this man and her subtly, she'd have to say it. She doubted herself for a moment, before saying it

'what about you?' her eyes filled.

He twitched, wanting to comfort her and tell her that he wanted nothing more than her, but as the soldier he was he refrained.

'if things had been different?' she asked immediately regretting it.

She broke her eye contact and looked at her lap aimlessly, for a moment he stared at the beautiful creature in front of him, how could he love anything more?

but her happiness was more important than his, he was a broken man, there would always be some part of him he'd have to reserve, she deserved more than that, and so he took a deep breath and answered.

'I wouldn t be here'

if that part hadn t been ripped out from him, he never would've taken the mission to Abydos, never met her, that part that he could never give her was the same part that lead him to her.

Her eyes snapped back to his, and they shared a meaningful look.

'but' she complained He walked around the desk and silenced her.

'sam' he leant back on the desk.

She wanted to open her mouth but she couldn t decide wether she was allowed to call him jack as she wanted to, or if she needed to keep up the sir for appearances.

'I want you to be happy, you disserve so much more' he placed his hand on her shoulder.

'you, you make' she stuttered as tears dropped down her cheeks.

He bent down and kissed her forehead gripping her jacket desperately and placing his hand on her cheek, he held his lips there for a moment before abruptly releasing her and leaving the room.

Sam dropped to her desk. And sobbed within seconds she shoved the paper of the desk, the relief of seeing something else fall as she was forced her to push the pencils off as well, she screamed in frustration, as she went around the room throwing missacalaniouse items on the floor, with great force.

One thing after another. finally she sunk against the cupboard and hugged her knees, continuing her sob's, they echoed down the passage, for once she didn't care if the whole world heard.

Eventually Daniel heard the noise, just before he headed of to bed, he decided to follow that familiar cry, he found the door, surprised to see jack, leaning against the wall, gently hitting it with his fists, Daniel paused before he passed, as he entered, jack held his hand up stopping Daniel as he shook his head, before walking of into the distance. Daniel paused for a moment before turning and following jack.

The next day General O'Neill got a call that Krista's boyfriend had been found dead in his apartment and she and Teal'c had gone missing.

There was only one person who sam could think of that could help. She picked up the phone and dialled Pete. He agreed to meet her and within twenty minutes, she found herself in her car waiting for him.

She looked up and saw him walking in her direction, he opened the door and climbed in.

She straightened herself hey he smiled 'thanks for meeting me' she mumbled nervously.

'no problem' he grinned

Her throat tightened as she forced the words out 'I'm sorry'

immediately seeing his face she took it back 'I need more time' she added 'look you know how I feel about you, I just, there are something s I need to work out' she explained

'ok' he agreed

She seemed incredibly composed, aligning her thoughts, she moved on

'anyway that's not what this is about,'

'its not?' he sounded annoyed.

'no' she drew a deep breath,

something about him seemed to be smothering her lately, what used to seem so sweet and endearing now seemed possessive and claustrophobic.

'I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important' she noted.

He shifted, moving his defences and tried to look more comforting.

Sam felt uncomfortable asking him now, but she had to. She explained the situation with teal'c and Pete agreed to help in any way he could.

Pete helped her gain access to the crime scene and went through it with her eventually deciding that it was a set up.

They eventually got a ID on a man, including his number plate and began searching for him.

In the meantime Teal'c had been found and brought into custody.

Finally she went to visit him while Pete followed the lead on the man,

as sam was explaining the situation to Teal'c, jack came into the room telling them both that Daniel had now gone missing as well.

Pete s lead eventually lead to a old warehouse, and sam quickly followed him there, as she entered, she saw Daniels body, limp alongside whom she could only presume to be Teal'c's friend Krista, her heart skipped a beat before one of the officers checked his pulse and told her that he was only unconscious.

Once the place was searched and Daniel had regained consciousness, she headed to the car, taking her vest of and folding it on the bonnet she heard Pete's voice from behind her

'so its normal for the bad guys to disappear into thin air like that right?'

Sam smiled 'now I think about it, its not the first time its happened'

'Just another day at the office' he added '

'yes' what possessed her to say it she wasn't sure, perhaps it was his recent heroism, but since, jack wasn't changing his mind anytime soon .

'I figured you'd say that' he turned around

'no I mean. yes.' she repeated with some hint of sadness playing in her eyes

'yes as in?' he questioned

'yes'

'your not messing with me are you?' he dragged her out of sight from the other agents no she shook her head, nothing would matter now.

'witch means yes you don't need more time?'

'no' she smiled hiding her pain, if she smiled enough she might even believe it herself.

'therefore?' he confirmed

'yes' she actually believed it this time,

she closed her eyes as he hugged her, yes he did make her happy. He lent in and kissed her wrapping his arms around her.

Over the next week sam spent a fair bit of time with Daniel, he listened through the night offering a comforting shoulder to cry on, and as the days passed she returned to her professional self, composing herself in the presence of General O'Neill, every day she'd ring Pete or he'd ring her, and she fooled even herself into believing she was happy, every now and then jack still made her go weak at the knees like when he flashed her one of his wide smiles. when he announced that Thor and he had a meeting with the president in five minutes, she loved those cute smiles when he found something new and exiting.

'right' she had muttered disappointment filling her face, as they both beamed out.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders returned to his writing, and she forced herself not to linger.

As the weeks passed she grew more comfortable in his presence.

Sam had her mind taken of her feelings and concentrated on Teal'c, seeing as he stormed through the gate one day with Brata'c, he mumbled something about being betrayed by those who he trusted most,

Brata'c, concluded that his mood was foul indeed,

he dragged it out, making it sound like someone was gravely ill, before announcing that Rya'c planed to be married. Sam watched from the control room as Brata'c, grunted and walked off.

Sam didn't mean to, but she found it amusing as Teal'c took out his frustration in various ways, her favourite in particular when he played ping pong with jack, and kept hitting him with his super Jaffa hit, jack ended up limping out of the gym with a squeaky voice. She almost doubled over in laughter. There she went thinking about jack again.

Pizza Friday turned out to be fun, with Teal'c rambling about the ultimate betrayal, and the stupidity of the young. His conversation had the rest of them in a heated argument, something about jack noticing sam and Daniel getting closer, he'd noticed the way they held onto each other when Rya'c had come through the gate, apparently jack had watched from the control room and got quiet jealous, Daniel insisted they were only friends and sam broke out with,

'you have no right to be jealous you certainly didn't want me'

the argument fizzled out as Teal'c continued his complaints abut Rya'c.

Everyone seemed to be on an emotional high, jacks complaints were about the smell of the horses radiating through the SGC, gotta love refugees.

Teal'c locked himself in his room like a sulky child one afternoon, after not only his issues with Rya'c but his fight with Ishtar.

Sam then had the uncomfortable moment as she squished against the wall in on of the halls with jack as a horse was lead past them, he proceeded to hold her shoulders, while he asked her about

'please finding them another planet,'

she felt extremely uncomfortable, as she'd deprived herself from his contact for the past few weeks, maybe that meant she was over him, but as some girls walked past getting his attention, she had to pull him along and felt a overwhelming jealousy.

Rya'c and Kar'yin had their practice ceremony where Teal'c refused to attend, and after the ceremony Brata'c decided to skull the wine.

Teal'c and Ishtar finally made up, and Brata'c lectured Rya'c, everything seemed to be running smoothly.

Ba'al took over Molocs territory, and so Rya'c ended up having his wedding in the stargate room, Teal'c attended and finally decided that he would approve and suggested a good planet for their shim'ora (honey moon) the same one that Teal'c took dreya'c, sam was lucky enough to catch Rya'c and Teal'c share an emotional hug, something she thought was beautiful, and distracted her from her own thoughts for the rest of that afternoon at least.

Things finally settled down after that week,

that was until the stargate went missing, on Walters watch at 3am in the morning, at first is seemed to look as if it was an Asguard beam but as jack pointed out that they usually

'ask nicely before they do as they damn well please' ,

they considered other options, turned out that of course they got it back, Apparently sam and Daniel made a pretty kung-pow team this was also during the time that Teal'c had trouble with the Jaffa having a mass murder as their symbiotes were all killed.

Prometheus was fitted with new Asguard hyper drive technology, when SG1 wanted to go to Atlantis, general O'Neill's words were

'over my dead body'

but sam tried desperately to get at least daniel a spot in the ship, that was the week that replicator sam had arrived,

it triggered memories of her time on the replicator ship ,with fifth torturing her, but Daniel was there to pull her up, not that she needed it.

she was back to being the good little soldier again. Replicator sam seemed to be so alike the real sam that she pitted her and didn t allow Teal'c to kill her as she had asked. Fifth had tortured replicator sam making her remember shooting her friends, sam once again fell into her realization that she was still in love with jack when even replicator sam shared her memories and sam saw herself shoot jack, funny thing was even replicator sam hesitated. This time, Teal'c was there to comfort her. Of course replicator sam betrayed them, as much as she was sam, she was essentially a replicator.

The following week sam was slightly disappointed, Daniel had been her rock the past few weeks and now he finally had his opportunity to visit Atlantis, Daniel had begged jack who had already approved him to go, but kept letting Daniel beg, as he pretended to say no. he should ve been gone for at least six weeks but the Prometheus intercepted a lost cargo ship, and pulled up to help them when one of what seemed to be one of Anubis drones, they moved everyone onto the stranded ship keeping only Daniel,

General Hammond had almost died heroically getting some control crystals. Apparently the first half of the trip had been unbearable anyway, due to one of the crew members having non stop hiccups, stoping a meeting to bend over and during upside down.

The four of them laughed hysterically when Daniel told them that the drone pulled a move on him, telling him that he was only kept because, he was most attractive, Daniel had sunk in his chair, when he thought the drone was about to kiss him. It turned out to be a woman named Vala, who beat him senseless, before suggesting they have sex instead, and kissing him. Daniel later admitted to sam and her alone that he found this woman rather attractive and did kiss her quiet thoroughly back before she knocked him out for calling her a fruitcake. Eventually though he got the ship back and rescued everyone else.

Pete started making wedding arrangements and didn't seem to notice that sam wasn't as involved as she should, be, infact, she didn t spend allot of time with him at all, she told him she was off world when she wasn't, and spent most of her time on base.

Jack was peed of the next week after running into Harry Maybourne again and then there was the whole Senitor Kingsey thing.

Jacob then came to visit to tell them about the replicator's launching their attack on the Goa'uld. Sam was happy to see her dad when she arrived home with Teal'c and Brata'c without their ship or Daniel.

Sam was heart broken that Daniel was missing, but at least her dad was there, Ba'al then came to the to offer his help. sam tried to help the Asguard but they beamed her back into general o'niells office where she almost ran headfirst to jacks desk.

The replicators invaded the galaxy but between the efforts of half the galaxy they were thwarted once again.

With Teal'c on Dekara and Daniel still missing, sam and jack decided to have their pizza night together.

Sam had told Pete she was still busy planet hopping and that she'd try to catch him the following week, he sounded disappointed, but didn't kick up to much of a fuss.

Jack decided to make it something a little more special than usual, so he got some wine on the way home, he limited it to two bottles after the last time they'd had wine at pizza Friday.

sam knocked on the door, things were back to normal.

Jack opened it with a glass of wine in his hand, 'vive la revolution' he smiled as he waved her in.

His coffee table was filled with papers, not going unnoticed by sam 'sir' she waved to them.

'oh mission reports, did you know I have to proof read everyone of them?' he sounded shocked.

'that's the idea, it was in the job description' she laughed.

'yeah, well it must've been in the fine print.' She headed over and took her usual spot on the couch,

'welcome to help' he tried

'oh, I-I m not sure I can' she began

'relax carter, I'm not gonna make you work' he shook his head as he held up the wine bottle with a cheeky grin.

She nodded, and he filled the glass.

'pizza will be here soon'

'thanks' she smiled.

'is there a particular order to these?' sam flicked the folders.

'uh, yeah, the floor is done and they're not, I'm not sure about those ones he pointed to a pile on the other side of the coffee table.'

Sam laughed and picked them up rearranging them into two neat piles. Jack flicked the TV on and sat on the couch, putting his feet up on the newly cleared table. The two of them sat in silence, channel surfing until the pizza finally arrived.

'I'll get it' sam stood and headed for the door.

'moneys on the table in the hall' jack directed,

Sam opened the door to the delivery man.

'one Hawaiian, one vegetarian and a meatorama, two garlic breads and a coke' sam nodded.

he passed over the goods and she gave him the money. Closing the door she headed back to the couch.

'Here' she passed jack the garlic bread, and put the pizza on the table.

'thanks' he leant forward on the edge of the couch.

'got enough?' she giggled as she opened her usual Hawaiian.

'yeah, I'm just used to it' he grinned.

Every Friday, that they spent on earth they would order pizza a whole meatorama for Teal'c, Daniel would order the vegetarian and sam orders a Hawaiian, jack would share a little of both sam and Daniels, and even though, one would done for the two of them, old habits died hard.  
The tradition, had started almost five years ago, and they never missed it, even off world, they would spend at least a hour, sitting around in each others company.

No more comment was made on the subject and jack pressed play on one of Daniels favourite movies.

'I miss him you know' sam smiled absentmindedly.

'yeah, me too' jack grimaced 'he's really been looking after you lately hey'

'yeah' she smiled distantly,

'well were here for you, you know that right' he nudged her arm.

'thanks sir, but its not the same' her lip trembled a little,

He looked at her for a moment before turning towards her a little 'why?' he questioned.

'Daniel, Daniel, was helping me with ..' she paused,

should she tell him that Daniel was helping her stay away from the man she now sat beside? She shook her head.

'it doesn't matter' she smiled dryly,

'sam?' he placed his hand on her arm 'I-I, he ll be back soon' he stammered to a stop.

He knew if Daniel had been on the replicator ship when they used the weapon that essentially neutralized them, he would ve died in the vacuum of space, but he needed to pretend for a while.

'aww, carter' he slung his arm over her shoulder.

As her eyes reddened slightly For a moment she tensed, before turning her back to him, and relaxing herself into his chest.

'he'll find his way back again, he always does.' jack hummed, on the back of her neck.

I hope so she closed her eyes for a moment, imprinting this feeling into her heart, so that she could revisit it at will.

Unconsciously jacks hand moved to Sam's head and caressed it, running his hands through her short blonde hair. His lips moved to the top of her head, before he was aware of his actions, he pulled himself back to reality, instead of kissing her, he inhaled deeply, before tightening his hold in her hair, and then exhaling with the slightest whimper as he held his chin on her head. She also held her breath for a short moment, before reaching for his other arm, she wrapped it around her waist, and held tight to it, pain rippled through her chest, a pain that she couldn t decide if it was for her wanting, or for Daniel. Jacks heart ached to, and she could feel it speeding up, thumping against her shoulder blade. It seemed to add to the ripping feeling inside of her and as it became unbearable, she kicked her leg in frustration, and thrashed her head sideways as she arched her back, jacks grip tightened and she turned her upper body to his, burying her face into his neck. He felt his neck dampen as silent tears overflowed from her eyes, short hot puffs of aim, danced around his neck, it felt like an angels kiss, and yet as the fingers tightened on his shirt, he realized how, precious and untouched, his angel must remain. Eventually she moved, hesitantly, standing, she looked down at him, and he only returned her look with longing eyes, suddenly, she thought of Pete, so far she hadn't betrayed him yet, but the feelings living in her heart somehow felt worse than any betrayal she could offer. She smiled at jack and silently headed for the door.

'carter' jack called. She turned to face him, still not uttering a single word.

He thought about exploding his feelings for her, but he couldn't, maybe he could, he was a general now, not her commanding officer, well not directly, and then she was an engaged woman, he held his fist to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, he breathed deeply.

'drive safe' he concluded

'yes sir' his voice was pained with disappointment.

Her tone stung his heart as he heard the door shut.

Sam awoke early, it was a gloomy day, the sky was grey and cold, she lie aimlessly in her bed staring at the ceiling, eventually she moved to the phone. And rung in a sick day, she then headed to the shower, before getting dressed.

She gulped down a quick breakfast, before driving to Pete's. She sat in her car for a moment before mustering the courage to go inside.  
Sam knocked on the door, she hesitated perhaps he wasn t home, she knocked again. This time it was answered.

'sam' he smiled at her.

'Pete' she nodded formerly.

'your back,' he pulled her inside before planting a kiss on her. She tensed again.

'what's wrong sam?' He asked.

'nothing, I guess,.. Sorry I haven't been around much,' she turned towards the kitchen,

'ahh, don't worry I understand, when did you get back?'

'oh uhh early this morning' she lied as she sat at the table.

'well its good to have you home.' he took a seat and placed his hands over hers.

'so what's new in our great galaxy?' He asked flippantly,

'not allot, How's things with you?' she questioned.

'ok ..what's wrong sam?'

'noth-nothing' she tried her best not to let her voice shake.

'sam, I haven't heard from you in almost a week, and when you do ring, your impassive, I know something's wrong' he accused.

'sorry, I guess there's just been a lot of stress lately, Daniels gone missing, and well you know what its like saving the world'

'oh, well you're here now' he smiled warmly gripping her hands tighter.

'my dad came to visit' she offered trying to lighten the mood.

She spent the rest of the afternoon sitting stiffly on Pete's couch watching movies, eventually she relaxed and started turning back into her smiley giggly self, as she usually was around him. The man had the knack for making you laugh. Eventually tho much to his disappointment, she left for the comfort of her own seldom company and the warmth of her own bed.

Sunday, she spent in bed too.

Sam arrived to work early and immediately headed for the generals office, her heart sunk as she watched him speaking to a woman, she paused, and looked around nervously, the woman left and sam thought about backtracking, but he noticed her and waved her in, she flinched before obediently entering the room.

'sorry sir. I just saw you with someone . I didn t wanna interrupt' she explained

Jack ignored the obvious tension 'what's up?' he asked impassively,

Sam's hopes of what the moment on pizza Friday had meant were dashed as she asked the painful question.

'who was that?' She shuffled.

'uhh, Kerry Johnson' he sat in his chair 'CIA' he stated matter of factly.

'I've heard the name' she hesitated 'ohh she was leading the investigation, Goa'uld s still at large, after the incident with the trust' sam stated.

'yeah' he sounded uninterested.

Sam bent her head, that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach once again, she denied it and moved on.

'sir, I wanted to talk to you about' she began.

'carter' he interrupted 'we haven't heard from him in a week'

'it doesn't mean anything sir,'

'we know he was captured by replicators, chances are he was on boarded a replicator ship when it disintegrated'

'all we know for sure is that he's missing' jack denied.

'sooner or later....'

'forget it, I'm not falling for it this time' he shook his hands for emphasis.

'falling for it?' she questioned.

'yeah, how many times have you thought that he was gone, and then he shows up, in .one form or another . I m sorry but were not having a memorial service for someone who s not dead,.... you hear that I'm not buying it! jack spoke to the air.' He hesitated momentarily doubting his conviction.

'what?'

'He's just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about him, next thing you know, hell come waltzing through that door, like. Right now.'

They both looked at the door expecticantly.

'waltzing' he emphasized as he felt Sam s eyes rest on him again.

'now' he tried again.

He looked back at her.

'fine we wont have the service' she muttered.

'don't, just give it time' carter he urged.

'no sir, you cant just wait, for things to fall into place, I'm sick of just waiting' she stormed out of the office.

If he'd followed her she'd reconsider her decision, but instead, she arranged for Pete to be allowed in base.

Later that day she waited nervously by the elevator.

'hey' his voice startled her.

'Hi, thankyou airman' she nodded to his escort.

Pete kissed her cheek, she flinched and her face spasmed for a moment,

'so this is exiting, what s the surprise?' he asked.

'you'll see' she lead him down the corridor.

'do I get to go through the Stargate?'

'you don't get to go through the Stargate' she chuckled pathetically, sometimes he really did seem like a child.

'ok, I'm a little disappointed. Still, accesses pass and full security clearance to the SGC this must be big.' he explained.

'oh its big' she thought about wether she was doing this for the right reasons or not.

She opened a door and he followed her in. Jacob who was sitting in a chair, seen the nervousness and her hesitation play across her face as they entered.

'Pete Shanahan, Jacob carter' she introduced them formerly 'dad, this is Pete she corrected herself.'

'dad?' Pete's face fell.

'not quiet yet, you actually have to marry my daughter before you get to call me that' jacob stated.

sam smiled, he was making it hard.

'its jus-st, I meant stammer stammer, its an honour to meet you sir, really' he reached forward t shake Jacobs hand.

'why didn t you tell me?' Pete asked looking back to sam accusingly.

'I didn't want you to be nervous' sam lied, she couldn't tell him, she'd only just decided based on spite.

'why would I? I wouldn t-I I've been dying to meet you' he stuttered.

'I think it was sam that was nervous' Jacob knew his daughter well and lied for her.

'how did not telling me make you any less nervous?' Pete accused.

'it didn't' silence filled the room as he mentally poked holes in her storey.

'this is great' he concluded.

'you really got one of those things in your head?' he attempted a conversation change,

'if by one of those things you mean a two thousand year old Tok'ra symbiote, then yes.' Jacob defended.

'seriously, c'mon, that has gotta freak you right out sometimes' Pete mocked.

Sam hung her head with embarrassment

'its weird' he added.

Jacob and sam shared a disapproving look. She realized what a mistake she had made, not just in introducing him to her father, but in Pete altogether.

'It was a pleasure to meet you, sam I'm going for lunch' Jake walked past her

'okaayy' Pete smiled as Jake disappeared around the corner.

Sam stayed and spoke to him for a while before sending him home. She headed to the mess hall to join her father.

Jack had noticed her walking Pete back to the elevator, he dropped his paperwork, she bent to help him pick it up the second the elevator doors shut, and wordlessly he stormed of.

'Perhaps my plan did work' she thought.

Sam headed and sat at Jacobs table in silence as they began their lunch. She sat at the table, unwilling to mention Pete, she started.

'so you gonna visit mark and the kids this time?' sam asked cheerily.

'tomorrow' Jacob smiled widely at the thought.

'is everything ok?' sam asked as she sensed him holding back.

'I'm just not very hungry,' he hesitated waving his fork aimlessly.

'you've been pretty quiet' she noted sadly.

'I'm fine' he lied.

She played nervously with her food.

'dad?' Jacob smiled lovingly to her.

'what?'

'its been two hours since Pete left, you haven t said a word.'

'I did so'

'he seems nice?' she questioned sceptically.

'I believe that's three words'

'I'm gonna marry him'

the words hit Jacob, hurting him almost as much as it hurt her to say them.

'I know, I just met him, what do you want me to say?' she looked to her lap, hoping he wouldn t see through her facade.

'I know how happy he makes you, that's all that matters to me' he believed that at one point, Pete did make her happy, but her happiness now, meant more.

She nodded, understanding the unspoken words.

'ok' she added understandingly.

Happy with her understanding he lightened the mood

'Selmak really liked him

'Selmak?'

'yeah, and he's a great judge of character'

'well ok' she put more blue jello into her mouth.

'look sam I'm tired, its been a long day I'm gonna turn in'

'are you sure nothing else is wrong?'

'yeah, I'll see you in the morning'

'goodnight' she stared after him as he left the room,

three o'clock was a little early for bed.

She fiddled with the food on her plate for a little while linger, before she headed to her lab to play with some alien device for a little while longer.  
*********


	3. Chapter 3 a deathly change

The next morning Teal'c and Brata'c arrived home, and sam Jacob and jack joined them for a meeting. Sam was interrupted by her cell ringing, she quickly pulled it out of her pocked checked the caller ID before turning it of and shoving it back in her pocket.

'sorry, I thought I turned it off' her dismay at who it was played clearly across her face as she rolled her eyes.

She crossed her hands and lent her face into them before composing herself, a action no one in the room missed.  
Within minutes Walter entered announcing that sam had a urgent call.

She nodded and mouthed the word sorry to the table, she was clearly annoyed.

Jack listened intently to her conversation, she seemed t of missed an appointment, he could only presume it was Pete, and he smiled internally as he heard her say you to, given she was a private person, but secretly he hoped that she just didn t want to say L word because maybe she didn't really mean it.

'sorry about that sir' she noticed his eyes glued on her.

'an emergency?' he questioned.

'no, just a misunderstanding' she explained.

'hey weren't you supposed to meet Pete at the florist this morning?' Jacob reminded her.

'no, dad' she warned.

'no I'm sure that's what you said .for the wedding' he pushed.

'I know' she sounded dry

Jacob looked back at jack hoping he made his point clear, sam wasn t in love, not with Pete.

'go ahead carter its supposed to be your day off anyway' jack interjected.

'its ok' she swallowed hard putting all her concentrating into not crying.

she zoned back in to jacks words. 'go pick flowers,' He smiled genuinely.

And left the room, sam shot her father a disapproving look,  
what? he asked innocently she shook her head and left the room.

Sam wanted to go and spend the afternoon with Jacob, he was planning to see mark and she thought it might make for a good family day, but Pete whinged and so she went to look at flowers with him. The afternoon dragged on her being in a daze, he chatted but she didn t pay attention, until he asked the obscure question.

'were not about to be destroyed by aliens are we?' some how she thought it meant more than he said, was their relationship about to be destroyed.

'no' she lied

'because you seem a bit distracted'

'I'm sorry' she shifted nervously.

Pete filled the awkward silence with small talk, until he revealed that he had a surprise for her.

He drove her around a corner and told her to keep her eyes shut. The anticipation built can I open them now? she asked climbing out of the car.  
As she opened them she saw a little green house, she was shocked, they seemed to have a conversation about it without her knowledge until he said something about the dog.

'the dog?' she questioned inhaling deeply sam groaned to herself, when did he map out their lives for her, it made her feel guilty as she realized she hadn t been there to help make decisions, with any of it, her heart wasn t in this relationship, she couldn t keep fooling herself, of Pete it wasn t fair.

Sam knew what she had to do. After Pete dropped her home she got in her car and headed straight for general O'Neill s house.

As she pulled in the driveway thoughts flooded her brain, she waited almost ten minuted before she decided to follow the smoke into the back yard.

'hi sir. 'she smiled as she watched him poring beer in a couple of steaks.

'carter! I-I uh'

'I'm sorry to bother you, at home like this' she stumbled as she walked towards him.

'how'd you even know I was gonna be here?' he asked.

'I saw the smoke'

'oh yeah' he wiped his shirt.

'look, is is this ok, I could've called first but'

'no, yeah, I mean its fine.'

'So um.. What brings you to this neck of the woods on this fine day .my backyard?' he sounded almost as nervous as she felt.

'Well actually I've uh' she cleared her throught

'I've been sitting in your driveway for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come talk to you' she admitted as her voice faded out

He looked inquisitively and he continued 'the truth is I've been trying to work up the nerve a lot longer than that'

A uncomfortable silence filled the air before he responded

'oh'

Changing her mind 'Pete put a down payment on a house' she confessed.

'well that's great' his voice strung out.

'it's a beautiful house' she admitted.

'but?' he pushed

'the truth is I'm having second thoughts about the wedding'

Hope played on his face as he asked the next question

'why?'

'see, the closer it gets, the more I get the feeling that I'm making a big huge mistake' she explained

as her face twisted showing her pain. She swallowed hard.

He looked around nervously look, 'carter I don t know what..'

'I'm sorry to bother you with this but.. uh' her breathing became more irregular 'there's actually a very good reason i'm bothering you with this, and if I don t tell you now, I might never....' her voice was cut of by another woman's, who came from the house

'jack, I looked everywhere, I cannot find.... .oh colonel carter'

Sam winced as she turned towards the voice.

'hi' she replied

'miss Johnson' jack introduced

'yeah.. uh' sam stammered

'we were just meeting here in my back yard this fine day to discuss the state of affairs' he explained

as he swaying the bottle flicking his beer nervously spilling it on the porch.

'well this is awkward' the woman concluded

'ya think!' sam added, she stammered her way out of the conversation before her phone rang.

'I gotta go, its my dad' she explained as she hung up.

As she entered the isolation room her father immediately started his apology

'I'm sorry kiddo, we both are'

'about what, what s going on?' she sounded worried.

'I didn't wanna ruin everything like this' he breathed deeply.

'dad?' sam pressed.

'its Selmak he's dying' Jake explained.

'oh, my god, I'm sorry' sam exclaimed.

'its ok, he's ok, he lead a pretty full life'

'I didn't have Jolinar for that long, but it have. I have some idea of what's happening' sam tried to sound understanding.

'well this is a little different, sam, as you know when a Tok'ra symbiote dies, they can make a conscious decision to prevent their host from dying, as Jolinar did with you, the problem is that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy, a conscience effort he clarified.'

'what are you saying?' worry washed over her.

'by all rights Selmak should ve been dead weeks ago, I wouldn't let him go' he began

That was the moment that sam understood, he kept talking but she didn t hear t, she just understood that her dad was dying. She responded but her mind had shut of. Tears filled her eyes as she heard the words I m gonna die with him sam she screwed her face up in denial. She tried desperately to hold in her pain, but Jacob could defiantly see it playing a variety of emotions on her face.

Sam tried to find a way to help him, but nothing she suggested seemed to work, she tried to propose different things and each time he refuted it.

'sam I should ve died four years ago he admitted and since then I have been all over the galaxy, I ve done things most men never dream of' he smiled.

That didnt seem to matter, she was still loosing her dad

'I've heard that before' she sounded bitter.

'I just wanna know that your gonna be happy' he explained

'I am'

It hurt him that she would lie to him even now, until he realized she was still lying to herself and so he pushed harder.

'don t let rules stand in your way' he demanded.

She shook her head still denying the truth 'what are you talking about?'

'you joined the air force because of me'

She smiled 'I love my job'

He nodded knowingly before reaching to touch her face.

'you can still have everything you want' he explained.

'I do dad' she hoped if she could comfort him in some way that those words would, instead she saw sadness tear across is face as he grabbed hold of her hand again.

She held it back and insisted really *

When jack arrived Jacob asked sam to leave, she waited in her quarters, sitting on her bed she hugged her knees. These were the moments that she needed Daniel, she snuffled he tears into her sleave daannieell she cried she sobbed uncontrollably, and decided that maybe jack was right, maybe he really was still around, so she began talking to him as if he were still there.

Meanwhile jack sat in his office pondering what Jacob had just said to him.

He'd lent over Jacobs bed as he heard the words whispered to him.

'please, jack look after my little girl'

'I will, I will' jack patted his hand gently.

'no, you don't understand, she not happy, but her pride gets in the way, she loves you jack.' Jacob blurted it out in his weakened state, 'please make her happy'

'but, I m-I m nit, how could I ever be?' jack had stumbled

'jack if I say your good enough, then you are, I don t have the energy to argue' Jake pointed out.

'she's getting married' jack protested.

'but she loves you, son, I need to know she's gonna be ok' he choked a little at the final part of his sentence.

'she'll be fine' jack smiled dismissively,

Jacob looked disapprovingly at him.

'oh, uh-yeah and about the the, don't worry' Jake jack gripped his hand.

Silence filled the air before jack leaned in 'I love her to Jake' he lowered his voice.

'I know, now make sure that sam knows that' he ordered.

'yes sir' jack held his gaze, looking at him with the upmost respect before leaving the room.

Suddenly his memory was interrupted. Kerry entered the room, she was breaking up with him, he knew it from the moment that she shut the door,

'you know there's just one thing I don t understand she admitted before she left the room just one?' he though aloud.

'is the air force, the only thing keeping you two apart? Rules and regulations, because if it is you making a very big mistake'

'and you know what I should do?' he challenged. 'retire again?'

As she left the room he thought about her words. Retiring, that was nothing, he could do that for sam, he always thought that he held to much back to love her properly, but lately nothing seemed like anything without sam, and he'd promised Jacob, he loved her, and so he made his decision, filling for his retirement would be easy.

He went to find her.

He looked at her, as she watched her father dying through the glass, her swollen eyes filled with tears, as her fists covered her mouth. He sat down beside her.

She instantly put her guard back up, as he knew she always did, she took a deep breath laying her arms down and sat straighter, like her pain was a sign of weakness or something. He lent forward, moving closer to her on his seat. After a moments of silence he asked.

'are you ok?' he knew she wasn't.

She looked at him and nodded 'actually I'm fine He rubbed his hands together as he looked at her tear stained cheeks.  
good even, as strange as that sounds, I thought i'd lost him four years ago, and since the I've been closer to him than I have been in my whole life.' she sniffed.  
'in a way Selmak gave me the father I never thought i'd know' she explained.

Jack looked suspiciously at her, then he understood, she thought so differently, she was so strong, in the past nine years that he'd know her, he'd seen more men cry than she ever had, it was him that had broken her, he was slowly killing her, he felt his heart tear.

She smiled fondly almost, never had he seen a smile that said so much. Her face red and blotchy, and her eyes filled with tears, that small smile, seemed to almost bend time, it warped all of his thoughts, all his memories and all their future seemed to blend into that moment, and he realised that he really did love the angel that sat beside him, the angel with the pretty smile.

'come here' he mumbled as he reached his arm around her shoulders.

She looked briefly at him and realized exactly how much he did mean, she held the hand given to her rubbing her thumb in circled across it, expressing her gratitude, she pressed her face to his hand briefly, drawing strength from him, before taking a deep breath

'thankyou sir' she whispered.

He looked at her, wondering if shed understood, the meaning of his words.

'for what' barley a whisper as his eyes flickers down her.

'for being here for me' her thumb slowed its pattern, as she waited for his response, would he understand what she was asking.

Instantly and without hesitation he answered 'always'

he stared absorbedly at her. Gently looking not just at her face, but at the essence of her soul, as she was scared, and raw, and undauntedly beautiful. Nothing had ever been so magnificent.

She looked back to him only for the briefest moment, finally she had what she wanted, she rubbed her face on his hand as she gripped it tighter. Sam felt her heart explode in the moment, she felt safe, like she was finally home.

'I'm ready' her fathers voice echoed into her reality.

Another brief look into those brown eyes that she had been longing for and she moved into the room, and took hold of her fathers hand, jack followed close behind, jack rested one hand n the bed rail and the other around Sam s waist. She could feel her father straining for his last words she lent in

'I'm happy now sam' . his eyes flickered to jack and nodded slightly, sam dropped his hand as he weakly reached for jack,

jack shook his hand gently and mumbled 'I promise'

A tear fell from Jacobs eyes I love you Sammy he mouthed to weak for commit sound to his words.  
she reached forward and kissed his cheek. A few hours passed before the nurse advised her to say her good byes.

Jack watched from the observation box as sam walked silently into the room, the Tok'ra that was with Jacob stepped back and sam took Jacobs hand. Leaning in she gently kissed his fore head.

Jacob looked up at her,

'I love you' were his last words as he closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

Jack watched helplessly as sam gasped for short quick breaths of air, squeezing her eyes shut, she desperately tried to control her emotions, she leaned one hand on Jacobs head and the other still holding his hand, for a while, jacks heart ached to take the pain from her.

Suddenly she felt jacks hand wander up her back to her neck, she slowly stood, turning instantly into his arms, silently holding him he knew she was crying, as his shirt wettend more, and finally he heard the almost silent sobs. Her father was gone forever

c'mon carter, lets go home'

he walked her slowly supporting most of her weight, to her car, gently he laid her in the passenger seat, as he drove her home in silence.

Pulling up in her drive he stopped to look at her, she stared blankly out the window.

'sam?' with no response he got out and opened her door before leading her inside.

The front door barley shut before he became aware of her arms wrapping around his shoulders, he turned to face her, and her tear stricken face buried deep into his chest. He moved one arm around her waist, as he cradled her head with the other, Once again her tears dampened his shirt, and after a few minutes, he heard the irregular breathing increase, followed by a soft wailing. Her cries became more desperate as her hands balled into fists, finally her legs gave way and she slid gently to the floor gasping for air. Jack knelt beside her and cradled her in his lap.

'its ok, sam,'

he felt his entire body ache, as a his heart split in two, each shriek he heard felt like knives slashing him from the inside out.

Eventually she quietened and he carried her to the lounge, she laud face down, sobbing in to a cushion. Jack knelt beside her rubbing her back soothingly, while she kept tight hold of his other hand.

Sam finally quieten to little less than a whimper every few moments. and jacks knee started aching after an hour or so, and so he shifted of it, and sam worried instantly

'please don t go,' her swollen eyes begged him,

he cradled her head in his hands 'sam you need to understand .. you,..never have to ask me that again.. ok' he smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

Staring expressionlessly at him for a moment she replied 'thankyou sir' she rested into his chest.

'I'm not going anywhere' he hummed.  
****************


	4. Chapter 4 no

For the next two days, sam didn't move, jack fetched her food, but she aimlessly pushed it around her plate, not consuming much of anything, Teal'c dropped by for a hour or so each day, and sam didn't seem to be feeling any better. On the third day jack was called back to work, he whispered on the phone, as he watched sam sitting on the lounge, still in her pyjamas, staring blankly out the window.

'ok, yeah, i'll be there soon ..uh-huh' he hung up.

Jack looked at sam over the back of the couch for a moment he rocked on his heels, his head down looking at her through his brows. Hesitantly he dialled the phone and waited patiently as it rung.

'O'Neill' Teal'c's formal voice answered.

'Teal'c buddy, watcha doin?'

'I plan to take Brata'c off base for lunch' he informed jack.

'oh sounds good' jacks voice broke a little.

'I believe so, he has now earned his security clearance' he smiled with pride.

'where you taking him?'

'Brata'c has never experienced fast food, McDonalds seems sufficient'

'okay, sounds great, look I have a question, favour'

'yes, how may I be of assistance?'

'well I gotta go into work, do you think that you and Brata'c could bring it back here and watch over carter for me?' The phone was silent for a moment.

'is major carter still unwell' Teal'c worried.

'yeah, Teal'c I don't think she's gonna get better anytime soon.' jack admitted.

'I shall be there soon, thanks buddy'

'would sam like something to eat?'

'yeah just a cheese burger and some fries, she wont eat allot'

'I shall order her a happy meal'

'sure Teal'c, thanks buddy' jack hung up and casually dropped the cell on the cupboard.

He walked gently and sat beside sam, she gave no response, and so he reached his arm around her. It took her a moment to respond, slowly the stiffness left her body she shook her head slightly and lent into jack, laying limply in his arms.

'sam, I have to go out in a little while ok' he whispered, as if the volume in his voice could break her.

Her grip around him tightened a little.

'Teal'c and Brata'c are gonna come and hang out for a while ok' he smiled into her hair With no response he allowed her to hug him for a few more minuted before he gently kissed the top of her head and moved of the couch.

Jack showered and packed his bags, with the mission reports he d been going through over the past few days, finally he put his jacket on as he heard the knock at the door. He huffed to himself, he was hoping for a little more time to hug sam, but he walked to the door grateful for the break.

'hey guys' he smiled as he opened the door.

Teal'c nodded as he entered with the brown McDonalds bag, and Brata'c bowed as he carried the drinks through.

Jack organized the rest of his things before entering the room again, he smiled as he watched the three sitting on the lounge, sam squished at the end her knees against her chest hugging them, he saw the smallest hint of a smile tugging on her lips as Brata'c explained his astonishment for the fast-food court. She chewed nervously on the edge of her burger, as she had done with all her food in the past two days, but something about that hinting smile told him, she would eventually be ok.

He decided it was time to leave and so he walked to the couch,

'thanks T' he smiled

'hey I bet Brata'c's never seen a movie before' he nodded to the DVD collection

Teal'c smiled and laughed heartedly.

'I believe he would find great enjoyment from this experience.'

'what is this movie you speak of?' Brata'c asked cautiously.

'oh your gonna love it' jack smiled as he pinched a chip from Sam's lap.

'it is a motion picture portrayed by.....' Teal'c began.

'oh cut out the carter dribble, it s a picture, in that screen..... it moves, you know what, your gonna love it' jack grinned

Teal'c stood heading for the movie collection 'uh-uh Teal'c, no star wars' jack demanded.

'but..' he protested jack wiggled his finger in response.

'no' he reinforced

'breakfast at tiffanies?' sam asked.

The three stunned looks from around the room made her shift uncomfortably 'dad and I used to watch it all the time when I was little, when he was home' she explained.

'nice' jack smiled. Stealing another chip.

'well I'm off' He bent to ruffle her hair. 'see you guys later,' he smiled grabbing for another chip, this time his hand was slapped away with the slightest cheeky smile.

Yeahp she's gonna be ok he thought as he left the house.

Sam spent the after noon with Teal'c and Brata'c, something about Teal'c brought her back to reality, perhaps it had something to do with his tough warrior facade, she remembered that she had to stand up strong, she was a soldier, and after all with all that her dad and her had done in the past few years she knew his memory would be preserved.

Daniel .Daniel was Daniel, he'd find a way to survive somehow, and jack, jack was hers. She smiled brightly to herself, but as the credits rolled, her glum feelings returned, she looked around the room

'where's Brata'c?' she asked Teal'c,

'he has taken his leave' Teal'c informed her.

'where'd he go?'

'to read in the study..'

'why?' she sounded worried.

'because I must speak to you privately' he explained.

she shifted nervously, 'about what?' she sat straighter and crossed her legs.

'I have experienced similar feelings of defeat, and heartache' he began.

She looked at him knowingly as he continued.

'but as a warrior of the Tau'ri you must rise again, frustration can overshadow you, sometimes things may indeed seem impossible to conquer... and yet in times such as these, it has been the friendships forged with yourself, O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, that have allowed me to rise again.'

'thanks Teal'c' she smiled reaching to put her arms around his neck.

'if you fight hard enough, it is possible to receive your reward in full, as both master Brata'c and myself have learnt this week, our triumph in winning freedom for our people was a great privilege and we were richly rewarded with the honour given to us, sometimes you must fight, for what you want, but until such time as you may be strong enough to do so both general O'Neill and myself shall carry you until you are able to carry yourself' he added as he returned her hug.

'thankyou Teal'c'

Hours later jack returned home to find sam participating, in conversation, with Teal'c, she wasn't saying alot but at least she was paying a little attention, Teal'c stood and bowed as he noticed jacks presence,

'hey guys' he smiled widely.

'O'Neill' Teal'c nodded.

'so what you been up to?' he slumped on the lounge.

'we have been enjoying the movie, you were not gone as long as expected' Teal'c replied

'uh, no, where's Brata'c? jack questioned,

'he is enjoying your library'

'cool, I guess, so watcha doin for the afternoon?'

'there are many things on this world I wish master Brata'c to experience' Teal'c smiled widely.

Jack and Teal'c chatted for a while before Brata'c re-entered the room, before too long they left, and jack found himself once again alone with sam, something about it seemed strange, their relationship was kept so professional, for so long they were only alone when in life threatening situations, in witch case there was almost no time to think about his feelings, now they were together, finally and he didn't know how to behave, it hadn't been discussed, he found himself wanting to reach out and touch her face but he knew that he couldn't, he had to be considerate of where she was in her head right now, the last few months he'd noticed she had been a little off, somehow she remained completely professional but he knew she was suffering deep down, something about her had changed, his heart ached to hold her, but he restrained. Finally he was interrupted.

'sir?' she sat at the opposite end of the couch, her legs crossed as she fumbled with her own fingers nervously biting her bottom lip.

It took a moment for him to respond

'carter?'

She shifted a little before allowing her eyes to flitter up to him before returning to her lap

'I'm sorry' she smiled nervously

His face dropped for a moment, fearing her answer

'for what?' he finally questioned

'for everything ..' she shook her hands with frustration before taking a deep breath and continuing

'for being selfish'

'your not' he began

'no sir.' she looked determinedly at him 'I have been'

'carter I understand, you and your dad were so close, and you've had a lot to deal with lately.'

'no not that, well yes that, I'm sorry I lost it for a little while, but its not about that' she explained.

'its not?'

'no .Daniel' she breathed deeply.

'ah yes, how is that at all your fault, replicator sam....'

'no, not about that, well I guess I've been acting like I'm the only one who lost him, and I know that you and Teal'c. well, its not fair for me to....' she babbled incoherently.

'yeah you and Daniel had something going on didn't you?' he enquired.

'I guess I was, he was, I, he was helping me, I guess I just wasn't ready to let him go again... yet' she blushed.

'with what?' he smiled warmly and turned to face her a little more, as he sunk back into the arm of the lounge chair.

she looked meaningfully at him for a little while longer.

'sorry?'

'with what? What was he helping you with?' jack had wanted to ask for a while now

'you' she stated matter of factly.

His eyes popped with shock

'sorry?'

'you, you don't know what these past few months have been like, Pete .I , you, its always been you and no matter how hard I try to make it someone else, it just isn't, and I got so tired of waiting, I've been trying too, I guess Daniel understood, and he encouraged me to do the right thing, only that keeps bringing me back to you' she blabbered

Eventually she lifted her head through the silence to peek at his reaction. He sat still, him hand covering his mouth with a fist, he looked as if he were in pain and yet his eyes were smiling.

'sir?' she questioned.

He cleared his through softly before leaning forward a little

'sam,..am I what s right for you?' he questioned, clearly uncomfortable in his position.

She tensed as the words left her mouth involuntarily

'yes, you are sir' He leaned back thoughtfully Before continuing

'sam are you ok now, I mean I know your sad, but.' he trailed of into his thoughts.

'I'm ok, or at least I will be, I want to go to work tomorrow' she hummed.

'is that wise?'

'it will keep my mind of dad'

'ok' he smiled. jack shifted of the couch and began tidying, sam sat deathly still, the knot in her stomach tightening until she had to blurt out her question

'sir?' Jack turned to face her

'no don't uhh don't look at me' he ordered.

'what?'

'I need to ask you something... and if you look at me I wont be able to say it'

'okaay, not looking' he turned and continued tidying.

'sir? I know what ., what do I, what are we? I mean, you've stayed here, are you my friend, or my commanding officer, or....' she hesitated

'is there more?' she questioned her voice shaking.

'sam, I thought you knew' he stood hands full of rubbish still keeping his back to her.

Silence filled the air and so he continued.

'I've stayed with you for two days, do you think I could, would do that if, Sam I, for eight years I have worked beside you, I've watched you, we've faced the world.. hell the universe together, do you think I could be here if I was gonna change my mind?' He placed the contents of his hands on the coffee table.

sam looked back to her hands and fumbled again

'I know that, but, I need to know, I've been....'

'sam' he turned to face her 'I'm not going anywhere, I told you that the other day' he explained as he stepped towards her.

'I also told you that you'd never have to ask me that again' he smiled as he knelt in front of her

'I guess I've just felt that, I couldn't give you all that you deserve, I've been scared I suppose'

'scared?' she criticized 'scared you've fought the goa'uld, and the replicator's, I mean you've been tortured and....'

'and I'm still scared of you' he mumbled.

'why?' she contorted her face into a small cheeky grin.

'because I don't care about them like I care about you' he admitted stiffening slightly at his own honesty.

A tear ran down her face as she smiled, reaching out to hug him, he held her hands back.

'sam, I'm not going anywhere, well not literally, I mean I might go off world or...' he coughed nervously, 'I'm not ever going to leave you' he added.

Sam smiled briefly as she stared into his eyes, and she leant into his warm embrace she felt a pair of warm lips rest softly on hers, they seemed to linger a while, before she was pulled in tighter into his strong arms.

'thankyou sir'

'sam? don't you think?' he chuckled slightly.

'yes ..jack' she smiled.

Finally she pulled away abruptly, 'there's something I need to do,' she stood.

'sam?' jack stood with her, grabbing her shoulders

'he can wait until tomorrow' jack placed a quick kiss on the side of her neck before heading into the kitchen. Sam followed quickly behind him, he pored her a wine as he began dinner, it didn't take long after her meal for sam to be taken over by the emotional exhaustion and she fell asleep again.

Jack carried her to her bed and tucked her in, he then stood and headed for the spare bed, where he'd been sleeping for the past two nights.

The next morning sam awoke early, she felt the need to make up for the past few weeks of indecisiveness, and so she showered and left a note on the kitchen bench, nothing exiting, just a quick scribble.

Si.. jack,  
I had to go fix something,u at work. I ll see you at work, Hope we can talk tonight.  
Sam.

She thought about writing the word love, but somehow it still felt like she was betraying Pete, she knew she had to sort it out today, before this thing with jack went too far.

She climbed in the car and called him, as she drove.

'sam, hey I was worried, I haven't heard from you in a few days' he sounded happy to hear her voice,

'hi Pete .I know, I-I uh was wondering if we could meet?' she tried to sound happy

'oh yeah well I'm at our place now, if you want you can come here'

'ok i'll be there soon.'

'ok love you sam' Thankfully he hung up before she had a chance to respond.

Sam pulled on the road in front of their new house.

Pete was sitting on a bench waiting for her, she reluctantly stepped out of the car and headed towards him.

'sam,' he stood holding out his arms.

'Pete' she hugged him awkwardly, eventually he kissed her cheek as she stepped back sit he motioned to the bench.

she sat obediently as she took a deep breath.

'so how's things?' he asked.

'um, not so good, um dad died on Tuesday, and-and' her voice dwindled out

'what sam? oh I'm so sorry I couldn't be there are you ok?' he placed his hand on her back.

'I'm fine but uh Pete, we need to talk' she huffed.

He took a breath and withdrew his hand

'I know, the weddings getting closer and we haven't even...'

'Pete' her eyes squinted a little and he swallowed hard

'its not fair, I haven't been fair, and I can't keep lying to you, to myself' she looked at him for confirmation.

'I-I don t understand, what's wrong?' he asked as he shifted on the chair.

'Pete, ther-there isn't going to be a wedding' she mumbled bluntly as she dropped her head to her lap.

Pete leant back a little and took a few deep breaths before giving her a knowing look

'I know, I knew from the beginning'

sam lifted her head to look at him

'I guess I just thought, when you said yes that...' he swallowed hard before looking at her. Sam sat a little straighter.

'that you would be worth the risk' he finished.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked back at him. she opened her mouth to begin but he continued instead.

'don't say I deserve better' he looked her up and down 'I can't get much better than you' he admitted.

Sam shook her head instantly

'that's not true' she sniffled as she looked back into his eyes, if he knew how she'd betrayed his love he would know that it wasn't true.

'I wish I could believe that this had to do with your father, that you needed some time to sort some things out' he stared at her desperately trying to force a smile 'I guess all I can say is I hope you get what you want'

Sam looked a little questioning

'that's it?' she asked.

He suddenly looked angry 'what do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?' his words stung her almost as much as his tone did.

She shook her head

'god no, of course not. I just...' she closed her eyes shaking her head 'I thought you would react differently' she didn't realise how poorly she'd been hiding her feelings these past few weeks.

Pete looked briefly at the sky as he tried to hold back the tears

'bye sam' he said abruptly as he stood

'Pete?' she called after him as she watched him walk away, he stopped to take the sold sign of the lawn and he continued to his car.

Sam sat on the bench for a few moments, it ripped her heart out to see how much she'd hurt him, it took her a moment to compose herself before, she left for the base.  
******************


	5. Chapter 5 daniels back

Sam arrived on base and headed straight to get changed, immediately after she went straight to general O'Neill's office, she knocked gently before entering, closing the door over she walked to the desk.  
Jack looked up at her.

'hey' he smiled.

'hey' she replied weakly.

They shared a brief moment of silence before he stood.

'I presume you went to see Pete this morning?' he asked.

'yes, I did.'

'all sorted?'

'uh-huh' she smiled feebly.

'you ok?' he probed.

'yes sir.'

'really?'

'yep' she shuffled on her feet

'good carter' he shot her a mysterious grin. As he walked past her letting his fingers brush hers deliberately. Sam smiled and stood stunned for a moment before following him.

Sam found him talking to Teal'c something about the rebble Jaffa warriors falling and Anubis now having control of the ancients weapon. Brata'c had already left.

'well then we find the biggest damn nuke we've got and we shove it right through the gate right now' she heard jack state simply.

'Anubis will leave the gate shielded, the nuke will not arrive in one piece' Teal'c added

Sam agreed with him, 'but if we can dial the alpha site we may be able to prevent the wormhole from connecting to either planet she supposed it may only buy us the 38 minute'

'go, go just go' jack demanded It was nice to know he had so much faith in her.

Sam ran to the control room and asked Walter to dial the alpha site, but it was too late Anubis already dialled in, jack decided to set the self district, even though it wouldn't really help, probably not even disengage the wormhole, but sam agreed to help anyway.

They stood in anticipation, this is how the world would reward her, the moment she was finally free to have what she wanted and they would both die, jack looked worriedly between her and the counting numbers on the screen.

Suddenly the self destruct slowed an d the gate shut off. *

Quickly after that she shut of the self destruct, and within hours later Brata'c returned through the gate.

The four of them sat down for a briefing. Brata'c explained that someone or something had killed Anubis, and after that his Jaffa were defeated quickly, Teal'c added the bits he had learned in as well, that the Jaffa on Dekara had now decided to destroy the weapon.

'well that's good' jack smiled.

Sam grinned back at his casualness.

'a new memorial will be erected in its place, so that our triumph over the goa'uld may never been forgotten' Brata'c added.

'I still don t quiet understand what happened, I mean one minute Anubis is about to push the button that ends life in the galaxy, and the next minute he's just gone' sam voiced her curiosity.

'indeed, it is a great mystery' Teal'c added.

Brata'c shook his head 'one can only assume he was vanquished by some means, if not, why would he forfeit his weapon and his army.' Brata'c explained.

At that moment sam caught jacks look and understood his thoughts immediately

'you think?' she asked.

'I do' he said confidently.

'it's the only thing that explains the self destruct not going off' she agreed.

They shared a meaningful look before Brata'c interrupted.

'of what do you speak?' he questioned.

'O'Neill believes that Daniel Jackson is somehow responsible' Teal'c explained.

'nope, wasn't me' a voice echoed

Sam sat a little straighter her face filled with both expectancy and shock, as she recognized the owner.

'anybody else hear that?' jack asked almost sarcastically as he looked at sam She nodded warily,

'I'm in here' the voice sounded frustrated. The four of them looked towards jacks office.

Jack looked back to sam again

'that's Daniel' he pointed, as if he was proving his earlier comments about him reappearing sometime soon. He quickly spun out of his chair and headed for his office.

'no, no, don't come in!' Daniel snapped as jack jumped back.

'ho' he shouted with surprise hey there jack looked around nervously, before puling the SGC flag of the pole beside him and handing it to Daniel.

He looked nervously back at the others and played with his shirt.

Daniel the appeared out of the room with the flag wrapped around his waist, jack turned and fiddled with the pole, sam shifted feeling jacks nervousness, as Teal'c and Brata'c sat up straighter, with Brata'c showing a bright smile.

Teal'c looked curiously as Daniel began.

'its uh a long story' Sam smiled nervously and jack did everything he could to avoid eye contact.

'I uh, I hope there's some clothes here for me' Daniel smiled seriously.

'yes Daniel please do, change' jack coughed.

'it is good to see you old friend' Brata'c stood and gripped Daniels arm in the traditional Jaffa grip.

Sam stood as the smile infected her face, the two nodded between them,

'ok clothes' Daniel turned and headed for the locker rooms.

Brata'c had to leave almost instantly, something about wanting to organize the high council, Teal'c waved him thorough the gate before her returned to jack and sam who waited in silence for Daniels return.

It seemed to take him hours to change but eventually he returned from around the corner, he stood a few feet away from them, everyone still in a little shock, finally it registered that Sam's Daniel was back, and so she rushed into his arms. He held her tightly

'you seem happier' he whispered in her ear.

She gave him a quick squeeze

'I am' she smiled stepping back from him.

Jack stepped forward and sam encouraged him as she pulled on his arm.

'Daniel'

'jack' they both nodded seriously, before jack broke out in one of his smiles, they hugged, in a manly fashion, patting each others backs before Teal'c held out his hand first shaking Daniels before moving in for a somewhat similar hug.

The four of the stood in a circle heads to the floor all deep in thought.

Eventually jack shifted.

'well its pizza Friday' he stated patting Daniel on the shoulders as they all simultaneously moved through the halls towards the elevators.

Sam had packed her bags and arrived at jacks place early, they spent a few hours talking, mostly about Daniel and what questioned they wanted to ask him, eventually they set up there chairs on the deck and began their fishing, still in idle conversation, it took a while for sam to master the art of casting a rod, eventually she had it down pack though. And they sat silently reviling each others presence.

Suddenly she decided to speak 'this is great' she sounded almost sad.

'I told you' he admitted.

'I cant believe we didn't do this years ago' her voice reeked with double meanings.

He looked at her curiously, knowing she wast only referring to the fishing.

'yes, well, lets not dwell' he encouraged.

She flashed him a cheeky grin.

'there are no fish in this pond are there?' she stated

'nope' Sam giggled and looked at jack her wide grin spreading from ear to ear. They shared the briefest of looks knowing Daniel and Teal'c were coming, and sam decided to aimlessly play with her rod.

Jack cast out again and whispered 'nice'

Sam knew exactly how he felt, grinning once again at his subtly.

Teal'c and Daniel quickly set up their chair and opened the esky. Teal'c sat and Daniel pulled out a drink as he headed to stand behind jack and sam. He bent over pushing his head in between the two of them.

'nice to see you happy sam' he grinned widely.

Jack looked between the two of them, and shook his head before recasting.

'subtle' jack noted sarcastically.

'so tell me all about it' Daniel squatted behind them both.

Jack shook his head and looked out at his lake,

'Daniel' sam exclaimed with laughter hinting in her voice.

'so is this official yet?' he smiled unaware of the obvious uncomfortableness.

'soon, I have to sort work out first' jack mumbled.

Sam continued to stare determinedly out to the lake, she felt jacks hand brush her arm, she turned to look at it and smiled as she placed her

hand in his. Receiving another famous jack O'Neill smirk.

'yay' Daniel smiled as he stood heading to the esky for lollies.

'purely for his enjoyment' jack nodded to Daniel as he squeezed her hand,

'of course' she mouthed back in between a large smile.

'teal'c watcha doin?' Daniel asked as he saw Teal'c cast a fishing rod that had no line attached.

'I am fishing' he replied matter of factly.

'with no line?'

'there are no fish and I get the line tangled' he explained.

'yeah but'

'relax Daniel, its not about the fish its about the Zen' jack laughed dryly from over his shoulder.

'the Zen?'

'yes Daniel the Zen.'

'the Zen of the fish? Or lack there of' Daniel smiled critically.

'Daniel you of all people should understand the Zen' he replied.

Daniel gave him a dumbfounded look 'why would I'

'if you immediately know the candle is fire.' jack mockered.

'then the meal was cooked long ago' Teal'c finished.

'I thought the candle burnt but no one was home jack' Daniel laughed heartedly

Sam felt jacks hand tightened defensively on hers.

'I like Zen' she smiled

'see carter likes the ..' his voice dwindled at the realization of her sarcasm.

'ahh yes the Zen' Daniel smiled teasingly.

Jack dropped Sam's hand feeling a little betrayed, Daniel threw his head back still laughing as he drank his beer.

Jack took the opportunity to throw a bit of bait at him.

'eww, what's this?' he peeled it of his neck.

'bait, it consist of flour and water.' Teal'c began explaining.

'what bait for the fake fish?' Daniel threw it to the ground

'O'Neill believes it adds to the Zen' Teal'c smiled widely.

'was was that a joke big guy?' jack smiled.

'indeed' he nodded recasting his lineless rod.

'well done son' jack nodded from under his hat, he turned back to sam and retook her hand

'Zen' she giggled.

'carter what's your problem with the Zen' he accused.

'nothing, just Daniel's right' she smiled.

Daniel laughed and threw a lollies hitting the back of jacks head,

'what the?' he wiped his head.

'revenge is sweet' sam smiled.

'for what?' jack complained.

'the bait' Daniel smiled

Jack shook his head and turned back around.

As he heard Daniel say the word 'Zen' mockingly muffled beneath laughter.

'oh Daniel, go and ascend or something' he moaned.

'what?' Sam's startled voice rattled with laughter.

'disappear, so I can enjoy my fishing' he explained.

'yeah right to fish' Daniel squinted at sam making her blush.

'sorry jack ,please do enjoy the Zen' Daniels face was red holding in his smile.

'Daniel' jack cursed 'look be like Teal'c he's enjoying it'

Teal'c looked disapprovingly as he raised an eyebrow.,

'sam?' Jack looked for the moral support.

'I'm enjoying the company' she smiled as she dropped his hand to reel in her line again.

She tried to hold back her laughter but quickly gave in as it echoed from the other two.

Jack huffed and hung his head in defeat 'I'm going to order a pizza'

he picked up his chair and fishing rod and headed for the house.

'sorry' Daniel pulled a sad face as sam and Teal'c packed their things, and headed for the house.

'I've missed this' sam smiled as she slumped on the couch in between Daniel and Teal'c

'what?' Daniel questioned.

'us' she grinned her eyes resting lazily .

'us?' jack challenged from his seat across from the three.

'pizza Friday, star wars, hanging out together'

'Indiana Jones and hockey games' Daniel added.

'O'Malley's every second weekend.' Teal'c smiled.

'Teal'c in an akubra, whenever were in public' jack raised his beer

'the Zen of fishing' Daniel laughed as jack pulled a face.

'beer' jack chimed in

'all the moments in between' sam smiled lifting her head again saving the word Teal'c smiled.

'blue jello on your nose' jack nodded to sam who instantly wiped her nose before recognizing the joke.

'Yeahp, I've missed it' Daniel smiled as he slung his arm over sam.

'it has been many months' Teal'c smiled as sam linked her arm casually with his.

Jack had disappeared, as sam continued.

'I'm sorry, lets not miss a single Friday from now on' she suggested.

'unless the world needs our help' Daniel reminded her.

'for the ninth time?' Teal'c asked.

'who's counting?' Jack yelled from the hall.

'Teal'c' Daniel and sam shouted in unison.

'I've missed us' sam agreed.

'yes this is pure gold' jack grinned as he returned and clicked the camera.

'Naquda' Daniel corrected as he smiled ten seconds after the flash.

'what?' jack shook his head.

'if gold is most valued on earth.....' he began.

'naquada is most valued in the universe' Teal'c finished.

Sam giggled at the quick thought.

'ahh, see Danny,, your understanding the Zen' jack commended as he sat back in his chair.

The four broke out in hysterical laughter.

Eventually Daniel and Teal'c left, leaving sam and jack to tidy up.

finally they were done and sam had made them warm cocoa's as she sat seriously at the table, jack joined her after too not to long.

'sir' she smiled.

'sam' he clasped her hands.

'I wanted to talk to you about, us our situation our relationship status?' he questioned she smiled and nodded.  
*******


	6. Chapter 6 planing a date

2 days later

Sam had returned early from p3x- something and immediately after her debriefing and showers she headed for the little payphone by the locker room she'd been of world for four days, and desperately ached to see him again, she picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number.

'sir?' she questioned as it answered.

'carter' he replied

'look if this is going to be kept secret for a while, I presume you shouldn't call me sir, in the middle of a call, people might get the wrong idea' he mumbled.

'sorry si-jack, anyway how was planet number 49?sorry? wherever you went' she heard the car door

'you weren't driving and' she scolded him

'no, oh good, so the Pangarren's, were....' she began.

'I don't care, so you coming over tonight?' he asked.

'yes sir, I mean um yeah' she fiddled with the phone cord.

'so I wanted to take you on a proper date' he explained as he climbed out of the car a proper

'yeah well ok, where?'

'that's for me to know and you to find out, how's this tomorrow?'

'no I've got to organize..... dads funeral' she hesitated.

'oh that's on... Friday, so that's out' he remembered.

'I don't think a night is gonna work' she admitted.

'a morning date?' he asked.

'why not?' she insisted.

'ok yeah that can work, for now' he smiled.

'how about Monday morning?' she asked.

'I have that thing with someone from the CIA he reminded her Johnstone someone or other, its about that whole Kingsey thing so any big plans for this weekend?' she hoped.

'oh yeah. Big .HUGE' he smile.

'me neither' she moved frustratedly from one side of the phone to the other.

'what are you talking about? I just walked in with a hand full of groceries for my world famous omelette' he told her

Sam's heart skipped a beat as she scratched aimlessly at the phone, did he really ask her to spend the weekend with him, trying to keep her cool she continued.

'famous huh? What's in it?' she could hear bottles being placed on the bench

'eggs'

'I don t think that qualifies as a recipe' she challenged.

'don't kid yourself, there's a secret ingredient, I cant tell you what it is or I'd have to shoot you' he exadurated.

Sam screwed up her face thinking about wether she should call him on it, she decided to

'its beer, isn't it' she accused.

'carter ..let me call you back' he mumbled.

disappointment at the abrupt finishing of the call tore through her but determination not to let it show she stood a little straighter

'I knew it' she smiled as she hung up the phone.

Sam headed to the mess hall for breakfast, nothing looked overly appetizing so she grabbed herself a tub of blue jello and headed to Daniels office.

'hey' she lingered near the door.

'sam, uh come in' he waved to the chair beside him.

'how are you this morning?'

'good, you?' Sam nodded as she put some jello in her mouth.

'you know that stuff is addictive' he smiled.

'I know' They sat in silence while Daniel fiddled with some translations, finally he turned to sam.

'so how's things?' he asked casually.

'good, really good' she smiled.

'really?'

'yeah really'

'so, what's going on with you and jack?' he pushed.

'um, you know... I mean that's, that's it' she nervously stuffed more jello into her mouth.

'if you don't want to tell me' he smiled and turned back to his work

'its just, its just kind of weird, I mean I can't really, I guess were so used to not being able to, I don't know'

'you stayed Friday right?' he enquired.

'uh yeah but we didn't.. he slept on the couch'

'oh, nice' daniel understood, Sam smiled shyly.

'you think he's not'

'no, no its not that.'

'he's in the infirmary right now, you know that right?'

'no'

'apparently someone broke into his house, why don't you go sort this out'

'oh I -I don't'

'sam go' Daniel pushed her out the door

She wandered through the halls towards the infirmary, she stopped outside the door as she heard a voice.

'between you and me, I totally see the analogy, burns as the goa'uld' sam shook her head, jack had roped someone into his delusion.

'thankyou' she heard jack sounding rather exited.

Sam shook her head and headed in.

'and don't worry I won't say a thing about your feelings for.....' the man stopped as he entered, jack was waving his finger, she smiled.

'this is such an honour, I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for our planet' the strange man stood and shook her hand.

Jack came to stand behind the man.

'there aren't enough word's' the man continued

'its nice to meet you too' she smiled politely looking to jack for confirmation.

'Joe Spencer' he informed her.

'I was particular impressed with the time you blew up that sun' Joe commended.

Sam smiled, secretly she was rather proud of that too

'why thankyou, I had a bit of help' she admitted.

'and as far as this Pete Shanahan' he continued.

'Joe' jack shook his head.

'Dr. Jackson,' his attention diverted as Daniel entered the room 'can I just say thank goodness your back, not that Jonas was a bad guy, but after all you've been through together you belong here with SG1'

'thankyou, jack?' Both Daniel and sam looked to him for answers.

'he's a barber' jack explained, as if that would be enough.

'Broke into your house?' Daniel asked.

'yeah' jack smiled nervously.

'second week in a row' Daniel stated.

Sam pulled a oh no face as jack mumbled

'm-mhm'

'alarm?' Daniel suggested.

'I'm thinking dog' jack rebutted.

'you could try locking your front door' Joe suggested.

Jack looked disapprovingly at the man.

'get outta here' he waved the man out Sam stood for a moment before Daniel nudged her.

'sir' she coughed.

'carter?' he smiled.

'we need to talk' she shifted between her feet.

'oh is this it, are you two finally..' Joe began.

'Daniel get him outta here will you?' jack moaned.

Daniel smiled and lead Joe away.

'so carter' he smiled turning to her.

'well, I wanted to talk to you about.. I know we had the talk last week but the..'

'then I slept on the couch?' he finished her sentence.

'well it is kinda strange'

'Daniel been talking to you?' he grumbled.

'its not about that' she smiled.

'I know,'

'there's usually some level of physical contact in a relationship' she added

'I know, I just don t want to make you uncomfortable, or my last few weeks here awkward' he admitted.

'like they are when I don t know how to act?' sam asked.

'ok, so say we take this to the next stage, what we kiss'

'you sleep over?'

'What?' he questioned.

'I-I don t know, I guess....' she stopped mid sentence suddenly aware of a warm pair of lips resting on hers, she closed her eyes as arms wrapped around her, she returned the embrace as she giggled slightly against his lips.

he leant his head back a little.

'what?' he accused.

'nothing, just, just I cant believe you didn't do that a long time ago'

'who said i didn't?' he challenged.

'that time when we were touched didn't count' she reminded him.

'you kissed me anyway' he noted.

'I wasn't in possession of my faculties.'

'or what? you wouldn't done it?'

'exactly' she admitted.

'yes you would've. I know you would've'

'cocky much?'

'I know you would've because you kissed me back' he smiled mischievously.

'yeah but that's now' she smiled.

'no just weeks later'

'sir?' she probed.

'in the time loop' he explained.

'in the? You kissed me in the time loop?' She accused.

Jack quickly kissed her again before running out of the infirmary.

'sir!' she called after him.

'gotta go sort this Joe out' he yelled over his shoulder.

Sam crossed her arms and shook her head in frustration with the knew news.

Sam spent the rest of the day playing around on the computer, she found that Joe had the ancient gene, so she sat down for a meeting with him, jack and this Joe seemed to be linked by a set of stones found on p3r-233. Sam learnt a lot about jack that evening, a lot of things that Joe thought she needed to know.

Apparently jack had been seeing the life of a barber from Indiana for the past seven years and he'd never mentioned it, that alone made sam laugh. She also smiled at his compassion, he seemed to build Joe up, making him feel important, it was sweet, she couldn t hold back her smiles.

Jack planned on spending the afternoon, explaining to Joe's wife that he wasn't crazy, and then promised that sam could stay the night.

She showered and changed eagerly before heading home packing a quick bag of essentials and driving to jacks place.


	7. Chapter 7 newsletter, and death

Sam knocked on the door and waited patiently. Finally the door opened and jack smiled.

'Sam' jack nodded stepping back from the door, allowing her entrance.

'Jack' Sam replied nervously.'

'Come in' he waved.

'Thanks, dinner smells great' she grinned as she sauntered past him.

'Yes... I've been cooking for hours' he grinned.

'Oh and look you've wrapped it and everything' Sam commented, waving to the take away wrapping.

'Oops' he smiled

'It's ok jack, I like Chinese anyway' Sam laughed her laugh wasn't overly large, but her face boarder lined on hysterics.

'What?' he questioned

'Oh, I'm just laughing at how you...uh nothing'

'No seriously what?' he probed as he began serving the dinner.

'Just the way you swung your arm then, I saw it' Sam explained

'Saw what?'

'Oh the morning baseball dance' she quipped as she continued.

'What?' he laughed his face turning suddenly serious

'Oh the...' she motioned with her arms. 'Joe was telling me...' she took a deep breath and decided not to continue.

'he told you about the?' he sounded sceptical'

'Yes' she bit her lip nervously'

'wha...why...how can me dancing in my underwear every...how is that relevant?' he accused

'The fact that you're so apparently in love with me, he thought it necessary to let me in on the big secret. And I think the baseball glove gives it a nice affect' she laughed

'Shut up' he hissed playfully as he handed her a plate.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-

'Sam?' jack called from the bathroom

'Jack?' she replied

'Are you in bed yet?'

'Yes' she almost squeaked

There was a long pause before the bathroom door finally opened; she could see only his face poking around the edge.

'Are you coming out or what?' she asked

Jack stepped out from behind the door with a somewhat glum look on his face.

'You'r not getting undressed?' Sam questioned'

'I'm sorry, it just seems a little planned, it just feels wrong after all these years I just... I don't know'

Sam stopped him mid sentence by swinging the quilts back and revealing her still fully clothed body.

'It's ok' she smiled

'Thanks Sam' jack had stepped towards the bed his grin widening.

'c'mon' she patted the bed, and jack obliged climbing in alongside him.

A few moments passed, and he'd wriggled a little closer, managing to snake an arm around her, it was only when she cuddled up to him in response did he think

'Sam?'

'Mm?'

'What would've you done if I'd come out of there naked?' he questioned

'Ummm...I hadn't thought that far ahead' she smiled

'Oh, not like you you're always thinking, but ok goodnight'

'Hey jack?'

'Mmm?'

'Will you still do the baseball dance in the morning?'

'Of course'

'Thankyou goodnight.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-

Time flies when you're having fun, isn't that the old saying...well Sam was defiantly not having fun, because time was dragging on at a fenomonaly slow speed. Area 51 while it had many 'fun things to play with' as jack had put it, was rather boring without...jack.

She decided to make another call.

'The phone rang...she was getting more inpatient these days too.

'Brigadier general jack O'Neill speaking' he answered

'Hi jack' she laughed

'You let me spit out that mouthful before you tell me it's just you?' he accused

'Just me? She questioned

'Well you know what I mean, so are you flying in this weekend?'

'Of course, would I miss our anniversary for anything?'

'Except for saving the world I doubt it; I don't think Daniel would let you'

'Nine years isn't it?' it was more of a statement than a question

'Yeahp the big nine, nine long years on sg1'

'Never seems that long'

'No, and I hear someone's rejoining?'

'Where'd you hear that?'

'Cam was telling me' he stated simply

'Oh' Sam nodded

'You know sometimes think we should of left him wheel chaired'

'Perhaps...but I like him...kind of reminds me of you'

'Yeah well don't go running off with mister younger version of me, no matter what lines he tries to use on you young lady' jack playfully scolded

'Yes sir'

'So are you going to rejoin the infamous SG1?'

'I think so'

'Think you can put up with Valarie?'

'Who's Valarie?'

'You know the one Daniel was telling us about, long black hair, bracelets, beat Daniel up last year?'

'Oh Vala'

'u-huh'

'I think so'

'I'm almost considering rejoining, it'll be cheaper than cable

'The entertainment that good huh?'

'Have you met her?'

'Not yet'

'Oh I can't wait'

'You know I think...'

'Uh Sam... I've got to go... you know saving the world and stuff...'

'Again? Can't you just be like normal boyfriends and go play with your car or stamp collections?'

'I'm sorry honey, but I'm not that boring...must go play in my universe' he quipped in what could only be described as a sarcastic undertone.

'Ok, I'll see you in about 36 hours'

'Ok bye'

The phone went silent.

It didn't take Sam long to decide that she would go back to sg1, it seemed like no matter what she did nothing else seemed as important, or as much like home.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1- SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-

It had been weeks now, Sam had settled into the knew team, and although the world needed saving once again, there was something about them that made it all feel easy and fun and a little less routine. Vala was always mixing things up, she had something about her that sent electricity in to the air, and make everyone buzz with life.

Vala had given birth to what appeared to be Tomin's baby, but ended up just being a sneaky way for the Ori to sneak one of their own over the border, Vala's of course was fuming, but she held her anger and turned it into good old fashioned spite, naming her daughter Adria after her evil grandmother.

Daniel had gone missing aboard the ori ship.

Sam had been rather depressed but held for the hope that he was still ok. And although nothing helped console her, jack made it a little easier to deal with losing her Daniel again. She once again found herself talking to the air, when no one else was around, just in case he had ascended again, although she doubted that, having merlins consciousness downloaded in his brain had probably hindered that a little, nothing had broken her heart more than when she had to run and leave him to fight Adria alone, but she did what she was ordered and hoped that, knowing that would help her sleep at night, not that it brought him back, and she was still riddled with guilt, but jack was there to hold her, which often made it worse, she'd hear his heartbeat and breakdown into a sobbing child, Daniels heartbeat always went missing for such long intervals, it was almost embarrassing to allow jack to see her more venerable side, but the embarrassment dwindled when it was her turn, so many years in the military, Sg1 being the good soldier had left them both wounded, hurt scarred, whatever it was that the both wanted to call it. But Sam found herself warding off many of his nightmares to. She felt they had almost become equal parts in this cosmic dance of balance.

Sam and Vala had become good friends lastly, Sam enjoyed Vala's company, especially when she brought around her weekly newsletter, she started it not long after joining the team, they were just short articles written by Vala about the week's activities, nothing special, it was a diary of sorts, and she printed one of for each of the team member's.

This week featured that they had finally found Daniel, had been missing for weeks, ever since the birth of Vala's child Adria, but he had finally be found and after an afternoon, of sitting on his lap listening to his storey she wrote another news letter

Sam was looking forward to reading jack the article they both laugh, at how many times Vala referred to Daniels recent lack of good looks. It would be gold.

Jack found himself looking forward to each reading of the newsletters, every Tuesday he'd wait by the phone for Sam to ring with them.


	8. Chapter 8 visiting jack

'Brigadier general Jack O'Neill' jack answered

'Ok so you ready for the latest?' Sam sounded exited

'You let me do it again?' he accused

'Of course, I just love the way it rolls of your tongue'

'u-huh ok what's this week'

'Ooh you're going to love it' she practically bounced

'I know do share please' he encouraged

'Ok... uh here we are important notices.' She began

'Please Sam carter as much as I love you wholly and completely. Put sighs on the door in capital letters when your testing those shield thingys, I had to endure an entire lunch with Cameron while usually quiet attractive, yet unbearably whining about how not once, not twice but thrice you failed to do a sign, and he now has some strange tingling in his left hand from walking face first into the invisible wall.'

'Sam... It's not like you to be forgetful' jack scolded

'Well, I was too busy thinking about you' she sighed sarcastically

'Oh really darling?'

'yes jack ok, moving on... welcome back Daniel, while notably less handsome, Daniel is home, in all his unpleasant glory, I spent a few hours talking to him, and we are frowning upon him, I don't care if he has some great plan to save the universe, he kissed Adria, which is scold worthy in itself, but she is also my daughter.. Please feel free to express your opinion to me, does this mean he wanted to kiss me? Anyway either way he's in the dog house ok.'

'Oh my goodness of all the women that have tripped over him in this universe why...'

'Ahh jack don't.' She scolded

'What you're not beginning to like her are you Samantha carter?' he teased

'Maybe'

'Really, I thought...' he began again

'you never mind what you thought, Daniel asked me to take her shopping for some 'girl time' and she's actually, you know ok, a little eccentric but ok, '

'This isn't influenced by her sudden liking to you is it?' he countered

'Sorry?'

'The whole hug when you got back from that alternate reality?'

'Oh that, no she's...I like her' she decided

'Ok each to their own' he nodded

'Soo, I'm bringing her this weekend'

'Oh' he winced

'And Daniel...and Teal'c and ...cam' she continued cautiously

'oh lovely a team weekend' he quipped'

'Good suggestion' she sounded proud of herself

'Ok, I got to go, '

'Yes yes I understand, saving the universe and all it's all very time consuming and all'

'This is true' she smiled

'Ok love you Sam'

'You too sir' she bit her lip nervously as she hung up the phone and went back to the inner workings of her latest gadget.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

The road trip was draining to say the least, cam had drove, Teal'c had eaten doughnuts and Vala had flirted with the gas station attendant, before Daniel found himself with both women leaning on his shoulder.

When they arrived, Sam had immediately left with jack and began to prepare the bedrooms.

'So you think this thing with Vala could be serious' jack questioned.

'You know I think so' she nodded seriously.

'YOU think so?' he asked

'Maybe she's not so bad'

'Well actually she's been trying really hard'

'With?' He asked sounding a little surprised.

'Learning t fish, she's got an outfit and a new rod, and hooks in her hat' she began unpacking.

'Really?'

'Truly' she replied brightly.

'That's cute' he nodded

'I know, she is'

'No Sam you dill, you' he laughed with that crooked smile of his

'Me what?' she looked a little dumfounded.

€'Your cute, or rather that...' he aimlessly pointed to a negligee that she held in her hand.

'Thanks' she growled as she scrunched her nose playfully.

She quickly found herself in his arms, and enjoying one of his breath taking kisses, when jack suddenly pulled back.

'What's that?' jack asked

'They're at it again' Sam rolled her eyes

They both followed the noise

'Mine' Vala yelled

'No mine' Daniel stated forcefully and yet calmly

'Mine'

'No Vala, mine' he countered

'Daniel darling, mine' she snatched the blanket

'Kids' jack stomped his foot in frustration.

Vala and Daniel silenced and looked at jack dumbfounded

'Well excuse me mister'

Sam had zoned out of the argument, laughing as Vala began making friends with jack. Daniel had discretely followed her as she started preparing dinner.

'I bought you a present'

'Why, thank you' she smiled reaching for the wrapped rectangle.

Carefully she opened it and it revealed a photo frame the picture was of Sam on Pangerra, Daniel Teal'c and Cam was in the background. She smiled, Sam remembered the day, it was an exceptionally good day for her, and she laughed at the fond memories.

'Thankyou so much Daniel' she threw her arms around him

After a brief hug, she placed it neatly on the counter'

'I noticed there weren't any pictures of you around, and I figured you've been living here for a while,'

'Oh, you noticed?'

'Sam...Don't say it like that, he's, he's just, you know it's hard for him to accept change'

'I know' she smiled

'Nice picture' jack commented as he trudged outside towards the lake.

'See Sam, he does notice'

'I know' she smiled

'C'mon Sam, we don't want to miss any catching of imaginary fish' Daniel laughed as he grabbed the camera and continued out the door.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-

Cam Teal'c, Sam and Vala had run into town, to buy some groceries for dinner, and Daniel and jack had been ordered to wash the dishes.

'How'd she talk us into doing this?' Jack practically sighed

'She seems to be able to talk you into doing anything?'

'That's not true' he argued

'She has for years' Daniel countered

'Wha? No Daniel not true' jack denied

'ok maybe you could've refuted that before she talked you into blowing up that sun, but I think that's done it, you can't deny it now' Daniel argued

'Ok, fine, fine' jack knew he couldn't argue that.

'So, how is it anyway?' Daniel asked

'What?' jack tried to stay concentrated.

'How's Sam?' Daniel asked

'Daniel!' jack exclaimed

'What?' Daniel asked as he wiped another plate, his tone was defensive.

'I'm not dignifying that with an answer' he sounded rather annoyed.

'Wha? Oh nononono, I meant, how's 'Daniel cleared his throat 'how are things going with you two... relationship wise' Daniel clarified

'Umm? Well umm, you know I don't know well it's not like we're having trouble but I think she's reluctant too.'

'Woa wait jack reluctant?' Daniel asked.

'Yeah, don't you sense the?' jack waved his soapy hands in the air.

'I was having a conversation with Sam, and well jack it's not exactly like you like change'

'And what's that suppose to mean?'

'That you don't really...' Daniel faulted to a stop

'What?'

'Jack she's been here for what nearly a year' he argued

'Bout nine months'

'And' Daniel pushed

'And what?**'**

'Where's her stuff?' Daniel pointed to the general direction of the lounge

'I dunno'

'In boxes in the shed' he added

'What hasn't she unpacked yet?' jack asked simply

'Jack, you haven't invited her to you know, bring her stuff out'

'Huh?' he was rather confused.

'Photos or something, hang some of her photos up'

'Why' he asked

'So that she knows that it's her home too' Daniel explained

'She does' jack answered, before the silence ensued

'Jack?' Daniel broke through his revere again

'Mm?

'She was going to marry Pete a while ago'

'Yeah?' jack nodded simply

'Think she might still want that?' Daniel baited

'Why would she want to marry Pete?' he snapped simply

'Not Pete...you. You stupid dill' Daniel snapped sarcastically

'Me?'

'Yes you'

'Me?' jack questioned again

'Jack?' Daniel was defiantly annoyed at his lack of sensitive.

'Oh right... um yeah ok'

'Just um ok'

'Well what you want me to say?' jack slammed the next bowl into the sink causing soap suds to fly into the air.

'Just tell her how you feel'

Jack nodded his head in agreeable thought and they stood in silence for a few moments before realization dawned on jacks face.

'you really are a girl you know' he quipped teasingly'

'Oh jack' Daniel began to protest but decided not to after he recognized it as a joke.

'Anyway what's this thing with Vala?' jack began.


	9. Chapter 9 commitment issues

Daniel sat in Sam's office absentmindedly listening on in the conversation she was having on the phone. He smiled to himself; he was enjoying this side if Sam, after ten years, she was finally truly comfortable around him. And her new boyfriend, although she preferred 'better half' had brought out a more confident childlike happiness in her. He chuckled under his breath as she twirled the phone cord in her hand, and lent softly against the wall, muffling a laugh. This was Sam carter flirting,

'Cute' Daniel muttered to no one in particular.

She finally looked up biting her lip, suddenly more self conscious, she caught Daniels eye, she coughed nervously and stood up straighter, Daniel laughed more vocally at her modesty. She spoke clearly and factually, in deliberate words extremely conscience of Daniels presence.

'Ok…uh-huh, ok tonight, yes, Daniels here…u-huh he's coming too' she winked at Daniel, who nodded in response.

There was another long pause

'Yes sir…ok tonight' she once again looked at Daniel self consciously and turned to the wall and mumbled her response.

'Yes sir…Kay... Bye. You too' she whispered as she put the phone back down.

She turned and headed for the seat by Daniel.

She bent her head and started writing down some congratulations, something to do with the device brought back from pj4-194; Daniel shook his head and kept trying to translate it.

It was Impossible to concentrate, not knowing the plans for later tonight, Daniel didn't't have family, only his grandfather nick, and since he'd been left on an alien planet, and Catharine, his almost adoptive grandmother had died, sg1 had really become his family, Sam, jack and teal'c and even by extension he would include general Hammond, Cassie and Janet, before she had died. Their family had extended still with Cameron and Vala. But Sam jack and teal'c were the beginning, and would always share a deeper bond. And Sam being the girl was loved and protected as a sister by all the boys. Well not exactly sister, it was a strange family arrangement, but either way Sam and Daniel had always had a connection that ran deeper than just friendship. And he knew that nothing could tear that apart, no single person or alien for that matter, but he supposed something would change after tonight. Still his heart wanted to explode with happiness anyway. But he wanted to suss out if she was ready, something seemed to hold her back.

They sat reasonably close, her hand fiddled with the corner of her page as her other wrote.

His arm rested against hers as he wrote his translations.

She'd always been comfortable with him, being an air force officer, she always acted formally, but when in the company of him when they were alone, she relaxed completely dropping her defenses and never seemed to care for her personal space.

He'd been staring aimlessly at the translations for far too long and finally tapped the back of her hand with his knuckles to get her attention.

'I love you too' he whispered

'Huh?' she questioned,

'Now that's well learnt impassiveness, teal'c, I can't tell if you were not understanding or still concentrating' he said, looking rather distracted himself

'Bit of both actually' she smiled dropping her pen,

Daniel leant over and circled the heart shed drawn on her page.

'How longs it been Sam? 6 months?'

'About that' she grinned 'there's a point, I'm feeling it' she smiled sarcastically

'I love you too'

'Not following Daniel'

'On the phone before. Jack, you can reply with I love you too'

'Ahh' she grinned nervously 'I do' she added turning back to her page.

'Then say it'

'I do'

'When?'

'At home'

'When you're alone?' he questioned

She took a breath ready to defend herself then changed her mind 'yes'

'Why?'

'I don't know,' she held his gaze for a moment and returned to her page

'Because you're still holding back' he accused

She dropped her pen again and turned towards him. 'I've been holding back for the last ten years, I forget not to, when there's others….'Daniel looked skeptically at her, she sat straighter pushing her chin out in determination, before slumping and admitting the truth

'It's embarrassing'

'What?'

'Pete' she smiled shyly

'And?'

'Well, my life is put up on display for everyone, first Narrim, and Orlin, Pete'

'Fifth, NID guy, Rodney' Daniel added

'Rodney!'

'Oh he's always had a thing for you'

She punched his arm playfully. 'What if something happens? I don't want to do that again.

'then well feature it in the SGC newsletter, right next to we destroyed the Ori, and Daniels in the dog house, right under, can major Lorne procreate after vala's kickboxing session, ' Daniel laughed

'aww, I wanted to be next to the important notices, make sure your signs' are up, and Daniel kissed Adria'

'I did not, she kissed me and that was only big bold letters in the previously featured article, Daniels in the dog house.

'She grinned as she began 'I just… '

'It's not a risk Sam, he loves you, besides you take a risk every time you step through that gate, Sam it's worth it, I promise' he interjected

She squeezed his arm 'thanks Daniel' she stood up and headed to the phone.

'Daniel, I know your hell bent on disappearing, all the time, ascending, jumping to alternate realities, turning prior, but don't do it again please, I like having you around' she picked up the phone

'No you like my advice, and I'll see what I can do about the disappearing thing' he chuckled as she dialed the numbers.

'Sir…jack' she began

'No- no nothing's wrong, just…' teal'c and Colonel Mitchell entered the room.

'Oh that's ok…. yes I'm looking forward to it' she stumbled

Daniel raised his eyebrows, and coughed discreetly urging her on.

She frowned at Daniel flickering her eyes to their two team mates and back to him

'Sam' he threw a pen at her, hitting her leg.

'Ja-jack, I was just ringing to tell you….' Daniel had walked over to her by this time and was mouthing the words I love you.

'I just wanted you to know you're not a risk I love you' Daniel had pressed his ear to the phone

'I know Sam' he heard the voice through the phone.

'Well that's all' she shifted nervously

'Sam' the voice called

'Yeah I'm still here '

'I love you too, and tell Daniel who is listening in thanks'

'yes sir' she nudged Daniel away from the phone.'

'Ok I'll see you soon,…bye,u-huh…I love you too jack' she looked directly at Daniel with a wide smile

'That's better' Daniel smiled back

Sam hung up the phone and started collecting the papers on her desk.

'I'm not going to even ask what that was about' cam shook his head

'I concur' teal'c added

'So you kids ready to go yet?' cam asked

'Yeah I think so' Daniel agreed as he slung his arm around Sam's shoulders for a quick squeeze before walking out of the room.

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-

The four of them met in the car park after changing into their casual clothes and hopped in their cars, teal'c and cam headed straight to o'malleys and Daniel and Sam stopped off to pick up Vala from his house before meeting the others at the small bistro. They were half an hour earlier than planned so they started a game of pool.

Daniel Vala and cam on one team against Sam and teal'c.

Three against two, it was fair though as Vala didn't't really count as she was only playing so she could lean over the table and emphasize her good figure. She waved her butt at Daniel before taking her shot. He rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed and quietly whispered in Daniels ear

'What was that about public affection.' she teased. He rolled is yes and swung his arm around Vala as she returned to its side. She responded by leaning back in to him 'this is nice' she sighed

'yes nice indeed, very nice' jack smiled as he entered the group gesturing to Sam who was sporting a pair of black slacks and a really nice blue v neck that made her eyes seem notably wider.

'Thanks' Sam felt her cheeks redden

'Thanks sir' she smiled as she shared a quick hug with him, he kissed the top of her head before letting her go, keeping hold of her hand. As the six of them simultaneously put down their cues and moved towards their table.

They ate their dinner quickly as they laughed and joked. Between Vala and teal'c there wasn't't a single everyone decided that there wasn't't a single thing that they hadn't ordered. The two aliens still relished in the variety of food, on earth.

Eventually they packed up, and decided to continue their night at jacks.


	10. Chapter 10 a proposal to the end

Jack and Sam had arrived home a little earlier than the others sending them off to get supplies as they quickly tidied up,

'Here' jack chucked Sam some missacalaniouse items of clothing as he cleaned up the pizza boxes that had been left on the coffee table last night.

'You know jack, we really got to work on this cleaning thing' she called down the hall

'Yeah well you keep uuuh….distracting me' he stammered as he pulls one of her silk nighties out from in between the cushions of the lounge.

Suddenly shed arrived back in the room.

'all done' she smiled as she attempted to pull the silk gown from his hand he held it for a moment as he bent his head down to kiss her, she had all intention of pulling away, but quickly forgot. And then the door bell rang. She pulled away and headed off to their room to drop of her garment.

'Come in' jack shouted as he cleared the last of the wine glasses.

Vala bounced in first, with a bag of goodies. And rushed to the kitchen to find bowls for the chips. As she pulled the lolly pop out of her mouth she flashed jack an over exadurated smile. He smiled warily and quickly exited the kitchen.

He entered the lounge room and smiled at Sam and Daniel who seemed to be in deep conversation. Teal'c was opening the carton of beers, and cam was eagerly awaiting his.

'Want to beer?' cam asked looking at jack.

'Yeahp he smiled as he joined the conversation, Vala bounced in alongside and added something about wanting a movie. Teal'c discretely headed for the DVD shelf and listened in on Daniel and sam's conversation.

'I told you' Daniel smiled his voice lowered

'I know, big head' she pinched his arm

'Oh look, you've put photos up' Daniel changed the subject

'Yeah jack did that last week sometime.

'He's taken Sara down'

'I know 'Sam smiled smugly. She didn't want to take her place, she knew she never could, Sara was he mother of his only son, she knew that would never change, but it was nice to see the level in his commitment demonstrated in that simple action

'Very symbolic' he smiled turning away from the picture of Sam standing in her BDU's and a black shirt on and alien planet. You probably couldn't tell it wasn't earth if Daniel hadn't recognized himself teal'c and cam in the distant backround, kneeling by an old well. He turned to a group photo of himself, Vala, jack and Sam with Teal'c, smiling over jacks shoulder. Just outside on the jetty of jacks little pond. Daniel remembered the day only a few weeks ago. 'Ahh got to get rid of that he complained pointing to it as he noticed his face was contorted between a smile and shock.

'Yeahp, he knows how to pick em' Sam grinned

'Teal'c returned to the larger group holding up die hard

'Aww teal'c you know we have other movies besides star wars and die hard.' jack complained.

'Yes I do' he smiled still passing die hard to jack

'What about the wizard of oz!' Vala smiled brightly

'Or the Simpsons movie?' jack added.

'teal'c, seen Indiana Jones?' cam asked looking through the set of videos

'I do not believe so'

'Oh you'll like it. It's about an archeologist who…..'Sam began

'Carries a whip and a cowboy hat!' Vala interjected as it was inserted.

They watching the movie, Sam and jack sat close together one arm holding his beer and the there over her shoulder and her head resting on his chest with cam on the other side of her, he smiled as he noticed them whispering constantly, and he noticed her legs were curled up along side of her and when she laughed he would feel her body shaking with laughter as her legs pushed against him. Teal'c sat on the floor holding the box of donuts, greedily devouring them

Daniel sat in the other single arm chair with Vala on his lap her legs draping over the arm. It was very classically picturesque.

Eventually the movie finished and Sam took the empty packets to the kitchen and rinsed the glasses ready for reuse, while cam put Indiana Jones 2 in the player.

Jack joined Sam who was taking a little long in the kitchen

He leant on the door frame as he watched her load the dishwasher and hum quietly

'Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are carter' he smiled as he crossed his arms

'Yes sir, I believe you have'

'Oh really?'

'Yep, on multiple occasions'

'No' he spoke condescendingly '

'Only under alien influence' she added

'Oh that's what you thought'

'Huh'

'anytime I may of told you that your amazing, or beautiful or smart or pretty, or anytime you've caught me staring at the breathtaking creature in front of me that is Sam carter, has been purely of my own choice' he admitted honestly

'Oh so you faked alien influence'

'Yeahp, any excuse to kiss you Sam'

'Why thank you, to be honest I'm sure I've done that too' she laughed as she closed the dish washer and sorted some trash

'Yeah I do know that' he smiled

'Oh you do' she challenged

'You so weren't touched when you kissed me that first time'

'How do you know?'

'You hadn't grown that impressive pair of eyebrows by that stage.

Sam giggles and turned to rinse the last of the glasses.

Jacks wide smile quickly fell into a serious look, he watched her run her hair through her hair pulling her fringe out of the way.

Something possessed him to open his mouth 'marry me Sam'

'What?'She questioned shocked as she dropped the glass in her hand into the sink making a loud splash.

*'ooh look Vala said peeking over at them over that semi wall separating the lounge room and dining room.

A small shuffle and they had an audience, whether it was the splash or the words marry me that pricked at vala's ears, didn't matter there was nonetheless three faces peeked over the wall, with Teal'c standing behind them sharing a matching smile.

*'Sam?' he questioned still serious

'Sirwe-what?'She questioned again rechecking her ears.

He regretted it; he had a plan, why did he blurt it out here. Why couldn't he had waited two days and followed the plan?' 'I'm sorry, I did this wrong, I was going to ask you when we went to Pangerra, I had it all set up, I thought, we had wine, that we made last time we were there, I was going to be really nice, I just could't help- you looked so, dam it' he started mumbling nervously

Our whine? '

'Yes, our wine it was going to' he stopped dead, maybe her waiting to answer wasn't because he'd asked here, maybe because it was now. 'Is it too quick' he finally asked

'No! God, no, we've known each other ten years' she smiled

'Don't bring gods into this,' he added trying to keep some remnant of humor, obviously down hearted.

'I thought you and Baal had a respire' she smiled stepping closer to him

He chuckled and shifted between his feet as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

'Ahh, we should' he twisted the upper half of his body towards the door

'Yes' she smiled

He stepped back towards the door and she reached for his arm. He turned back to look at her.

A puzzled look spread across his face, she looked up at him with wide blue eyes, and her face inched closer to his. Slowly he pieced the pieces together

'Yes?' he asked

'Yes, sir' she smiled

'Yes sir?'

'Yes I want to marry you' she smiled

'Really?' suddenly he doubted himself,

'Yes, jack' she smiled looking up at him pressing her lips to his.

For a moment he was lost in her again, until he finally pulled away, and fumbled through the cupboard

'What are you looking for?' she chuckled

'Uhh, something' he mumbled as he pulled a wine glass ring out and slipped it onto her finger.

'What's this' she giggled holding her hand up

'The real ones on base, in my locker, the only place where you wouldn't find it' he smiled

'Ahh I see, she rocked on her heels.

'Well you invaded every other part of my life' he whined jokily

'Every bit?'

'My house, my car my lake, my bed, my heart, my fridge' he rambled before she kissed him again. As the kiss deepened, they heard a clap. With a few wolf whistles thrown in

'Oh my god' Sam whined as she nuzzled her face into his chest hiding from the others.

When she pulled herself away she found they were blocked in by their four teammates,

'Took our chat literally?' Daniel asked Sam with a wide smile

'Wouldn't want you to miss anything' she giggled, as jack wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Sam, this might not be the best time to ask, but can I please, I mean really please let me be your bridesmaid?'

Sam replied with a laugh as her face turned crimson red.

The second movie finished although no one really watched it, they'd been too preoccupied making jack and sam's wedding plans, even Teal'c had joined in. when the wedding cake was discussed.

Eventually everyone moved for fresh drinks, or toilet breaks, and Sam found herself alone in the room as she put the DVD away.

'Told you it wasn't a risk Daniel slumped into the couch

'Sam smiled and slipped the cover onto the shelf and joined him. She sat on the couch and linked arms.

'I know' she admitted'of course you would be right'

'Yes of course I would, I have all the knowledge of the ancients, I would know

'Had' she reminded him

'Ok well had' he pulled her onto his chest for a hug

She smiled as a tear ran down her face. Not going unnoticed by Daniel

'What's wrong?' he questioned as his brow furrowed.

'Nothing... Nothing she wiped her eyes as she closed them.

'Sam'

She chuckled 'I can hear your heart beat.

'Ahh, yes now the divine truth comes to the fore… want to share with the class?' he smiled

'It's been gone, for…. She shifted. 'You're my best friend, and all that time you were gone, ascended or being a prior, or wherever you were of galabanting around, it was gone'

'What was?

'Your heart beat' she smiled

'Ahh, I'm sensing this is symbolic' he raised his eyebrows

'Sarcasm doesn't become you'

'Sorry to much time around jack.

'Oh that makes it that much better'

'So the symbolic meaning is' he goaded

'Ooh what's symbolic?' Vala bounced next to Sam leaning on her

'Heartbeats' Daniel offered

'Everything's perfect now.'

'Yeahp it is, isn't't it' Daniel laughed

'No Daniel it is, maybe not for the galaxy, or whatever else is out there but for us. Jack and I, I thought that would never happen, Vala and you, both seem happy.' cam and Teal'c entered then. 'Teal'c is going to be a grandfather, and cam,….' Sam paused as jack entered the room, smiling widely at her.

'What is good for you cam?' Sam questioned

'Yes what's with that?' jack asked referring to his behavior yesterday morning after his check up.

'No-nothing, I just uhh, I just got a date with a certain nurse' he smiled

'A date!' Sam sat up

'Don't sound so surprised. He said defensively.

'How'd you ask?' Vala bounced on the couch.

'Half way through getting my shot.' he replied.

'Way to go, ask a chick out while she's got a needle in your butt' jack laughed

'Way to go ask a chick to marry you while stacking the dishes.

Jack shuffled his feet, and raised his beer as if toasting, 'well whatever works.' he smiled down to Sam, and she sent him one of those time bending smiles, the type where he could get caught in her stare for hours at a time.

The exchange wasn't unnoticed and Sam was shoved of the couch towards jack. He lent in for a hug and she kissed him gently. The room was filled with cheers and suddenly quieted when Daniel bent to kiss Vala

'Teal'c smiled widely and looked between his two friends before deciding this was a good moment to break the news

He cleared his throat getting their attention

'I wish to inform you that I have a date this Friday also' he smiled smugly

''ooh earthling or alien?' vala's wide eyes grew with excitement.

'Earthling' Teal'c's eyebrow rose at her terminology.

Hours passed as they each explained their future plans to one another, Vala finally spilled her secret, and between the three weddings and two dated they had a full month, now the Ori had finally been defeated, they felt as if their great country, planet of some higher being has blessed them all for their effort.

''maybe the ancients are somehow rewarding us for saving their asses' cam said seriously.

The six of them shared meaningful looks for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Jack sobered first along with teal'c, as he looked around the room, he understood what the last ten years had been for, working its way to this moment, when he and his family could sit and be truly happy together.

Teal'c nodded at him as if he understood jacks thoughts, before they both returned to their laughing. This is how it should end, or begin whatever way they looked at it, this was right. Jack thought.


	11. Chapter 11 another ending the ring

_this chapter is dedicated to my fan 'alimoo1971' who asked me to write about the ring, i hope you enjoy it, and thanks for all your encouragment. :)_

The briefing seemed to take forever, jack was visiting again. He was watching Sam play with the small piece of wire around her finger.

'So I'm really looking forward to it, I think Sam can manage it' Daniel concluded.

Sam looked up and nodded. Jack was glad she could muti task, he' certainly wasn't paying attention. Who was he kidding he hadn't been paying attention for years.

'I think it's a good plan Daniel' she agreed.

He'd been staring at her for almost ten years worth of briefings, sometimes he paid attention, sometimes he didn't, but either way he had decided that she had grown more beautiful with age. He smiled to himself with that thought.

Ok, she was scrunching those adorable eyebrows of hers, that's how she asked him questions... oh questions?

Oh it's about the look he was giving her.

He just smiles and looks her up and down, she nods, she understood.

When you work together I the field for so long you do seem to develop your own kind of sign language.

She gives him an extra one of those brilliant smiles as she follows' the others out the room.

'Oh brilliant smiles, that reminds me' he mumbled to himself.

-next scene-

'Sam' jack called down the halls of the SGC.

She stops and turns, Daniel and Vala continued, Teal'c stops to nod, but decides to follow the others. Cam was obviously already waiting or running late.

'Jack' she turns smiling at him

'Umm, Sam before you go, look I realize I never got to do this the conventional' he stumbled to a stop with a deep breath.

She flicked her fringe from her eye and smiled 'jack what's conventional anyway?'

'Good point' he smiled that crooked half smile that he does.

'Ok, here goes' he pulled his hand out of his pockets, and fell to one knee.

She chuckled a little and took a deep breath 'Ahh jack'

'Lutennant Colonel Samantha carter...will you please please do me the honour of marrying me?' he asked.

She pretended to think about it for a moment before, looking dramatically to the sky,

'Sure ok' she laughed

There was a long silence.

'Jack, the ring' she reminded him.

'Oh yes' he unfolded it from his hand, before refolding it

'What's wrong jack'

'My knees hurt' he winced as she helped him back up.

'Ok give me your finger' he demanded.

Once again, she gave him her hand. As he began to slip it on her finger, it was somehow, dramatically flung across the hall, along with her soon to be husband.

'Oww!' jack cursed, looking at cam

'Sorry sir' he mumbled trying to collect himself of the floor.

'What the hell are you doing' jack scolded him

'Running late' cam explained as he wiped his pants

'You got the running bit right.' Jack noted sarcastically

'Sorry' he sounded child like.

'well watch what your doing next time' jack grunted.

Jack turned his attention back to sam who was desperately trying to compose herself.

'ok, so where were we?' sam asks

Classical jack O'Niell 'I dropped it'

'dropped what? Cam asked innocently.

'Sam's ring' jacks half laughs, as if anything even as simple as getting a ring on a finger could ever be easy. Not when it came to personal life.

Over throwing a system lord, no problem. Helping sort treaties between worlds, easy. Blowing up a sun, a synch. Saving earth's proverbial butt, piece of cake. Successfully making a move on sam...damn near impossible.

The three of them got searching on the floor for the ring, within a few moments Vala came to see what the holdup was and joined the search, followed by both Daniel and Teal'c a few minutes after that.

'what's going on? Daniel asked as he watched his four friends crawl around on the ground.

'were looking for something' Vala stated, as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

'what are you looking for' Daniel

'ummm, actually... what are we looking for?' Vala asked

'you mean you've been crawling on the floor for five minutes, and you're looking for something and it never occurred to you to ask what it was?' Daniel stated

'well they were looking, so I thought id help' Vala explained as she stood'

'yeah but...' Daniel began

'look Daniel we can't all be geniuses like you, I saw people crawling and so I crawled' she explained. 'anyway, what are we looking for?'

Jack was kneeling on all fours, and sam crouched over a little further away.

Cam was tiring to get his eye level as close to the floor as possible 'Sam's ring' he answered

'what ring?' Vala probed

'the one I was giving her until queen of the clumsy ran into me here' jack motioned to cam.

'irony isn't it' Daniel smiled as he and Teal'c began to help.

'indeed' Teal'c offered.

Vala stood watching them, when something caught her eye; it was half behind those pipes that ran along the wall.

'is this it by any chance?' she reached for it.

'yes yes that's it' jack smiled as he stood, closely followed by the others.

'where's the stone?' Vala questioned as it was snatched from her hand

It was a nice ring, but simple, just a flat white gold band, with tiny little diamonds dotted around the centre. Seven in totals, they were small, nothing extravagant or showy, that would be damaged by her work, and it was just perfect.

Jack slipped it on her finger, she noticed it we, s engraved on the inside. 'sam and jack, forever in every universe.' She smiled. Sam leaned in for a kiss, but felt invaded by the four other bodies that had come closer to get a better look of her hands.

'sorry to bust up the moment, but were running really late. And the universe won't wait' cam quipped.

Another quick kiss and they broke apart, sam flowing the others, jack contentedly rocking on his heels with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

'I hope you cook me a nice dinner tonight' sam called over her shoulder.

'no problem darling.' Jack responded.

Sam wore the biggest most brilliant smile through the Stargate, and she fiddled with her ring...just knowing it we there felt incredible.

Yeahp, she would marry jack O'Niell everyday of the week, with or without the ring.


	12. chapter 8 extended  part 1  the drive

_A/N this is an extended version of the road trip in chapter eight of my story falling in love over and over again. Just something I've been toying with for a while and really wanted to try, hope you all enjoy. Please give me happy reviews. :D_

Cam laughed boisterously as he drove along the winding road, he and his team were on holidays, and cam had told them that they had gladly agreed to colonel jack O'Neill's invite to his cabin for the week vacation.

Apparently there was a nice little lake there, where the trout grew 5ft long, although in all the time Sam, Teal'c's and Daniel have spent there, they'd never seen a single fish, 5ft or otherwise.

Cam spent several hours bribing Daniel not to go to the city of Atlantis for his holidays… Vala was of course easier. since she was a wanted felon on every second planet across the milky way besides she would follow Daniel wherever he went. Convincing her was easy once she was informed that Daniel had agreed.

Teal'c had planned to go to dekara for the holidays, but the Jaffa high council seemed to be settling slowly, and a promised large box of doughnuts sufficed in persuading him for his company.

Sam was planning on refining the gate bridge between the milky way and the Pegasus galaxy, with dr. Rodney MacKay, but with extra hard work it was completed before the holidays, so she also agreed to come, she was of course happier to spend her time with the team, and jack as opposed to Rodney.

Of course cam had always worshipped SG1, and still couldn't believe he now lead the team. And although he enjoyed it, it never really felt the same without jack. And so when he invited the entire team up for the holidays, cam refused to take a single no from any of them, no matter the excuse.

He had practically ordered their buts into the car, and after much protest they complied and only now they were on the road he could relax.

'Cameron, I need the ladies room' Vala whined

'Vala' all four of the team mates yelled at once, with the exception of Daniel who simply looked irritable at her.

'What, I'm sorry' she smiled defensively.

'I told you to go before we left' Daniel grunted

'Vala, I took you there myself' Sam interjected 'what could of you possibly been doing all that time.

''oh I fixed my hair' Vala smiled as she picked up a part of her pony tail flicking Daniels shoulder as she smiled across him to Sam.

Sam responded by jabbing Daniels ribs with her elbows.

'Ow!' he complained sounding like a little child.

She chuckled and Daniel leaned as cam turned a corner, crushing her against the door.

'Yay, I see a gas station' Vala exclaimed happily, she practically jumped out of the SUV before it had stopped.

'look at her' cam pointed as they saw Vala leaning flirtatiously across the counter while asking for the rest room keys.\'better keep an eye on your girlfriend Jackson' cam laughed.

'she's not my girlfriend' Daniel grinned blatantly'

'Could have fooled me' Sam giggled.

'Yeah coz you can talk' cam smiled, staring her down in the rear vision mirror.

'Jack' Daniel mouthed rather smugly as Sam's face turned blank.

'Well doesn't look like she's moving anytime soon.' Sam nodded towards Vala.

'Shall I render her assistance?' Teal'c questioned.

'Yes Teal'c you may go and get your doughnuts now' cam nodded

'Can I have some too' Daniel asked

'I did not intend to…' Teal'c began

'Teal'c' the car echoed itself

'I shall return hastily' Teal'c smiled widely.

He climbed out the front seat pulling his hat firmly over his forehead.

The three in the car smiled as they saw Teal'c make quickly for the doughnut box, pay for it and usher Vala along, moments later she returned and resumed her chatting.

Sam snorted as Teal'c pulled Vala along by her jacket; he pushed her back in the seat of the car, closed the door and resumed his position in the front.

'That was very rude Teal'c' she pouted.

'He silenced her by passing her a chocolate doughnut

'Ooh thanks' she grinned, greedily shoving it into her mouth.

Teal'c passed them around as cam began driving, there was little more than half an hour of the journey remaining, but Vala saw to it that it would be the longest and most excruciating half an hour possible.

As she swallowed the last of her doughnut she began.

'Are we there yet?'

'No' Daniel replied

'Are we there yet?'

'Nope' Sam sighed as a smile played on the edge of her lips

'Are we there yet?'

'No Vala we are not there yet' cam noted

'Are we there yet?'

'I believe we shall not arrive for some time' Teal'c stated

'Are we there ye…'

Fed up, each of them taking their turn they yelled 'no Vala!'

'Ok, wake me up when we get there' she sighed as she snuggled into Daniels shoulder.

A few moments later cam caught the reflection of Daniel reading with two sleepy women on either side of him.

'Can I strangle her while she's sleeping?' cam asked as he gestured to Vala.

Daniel chuckled and shrugged his shoulders gently.

They sat in silence the rest of the trip. Daniel read, Teal'c ate and cam hummed quietly to the radio, until he finally broke the silence pulling into the drive way,

Ahh, the infamous fishless filled pond' he chuckled.

Jack was awaiting them; cam rolled the window down as he turned off the engine. 'Hey jack, thanks for the invite'

Teal'c silently held the doughnut box across cams lap, and jack gratefully accepted.

'Welcome' he nodded towards cam, followed by a sarcastic 'thanks' aimed to Teal'c as he discovered the box was empty.

He rested the box on the bonnet and opened sam's door

'Daniel'

'Jack'

'Thorn between two roses' jack grinned impassively, with only a hint of humor

'No jack, its rose between two thorns' Daniel scolded

'Whatever' jack nodded 'hey carter' jack shrugged her awake.

'Sir?' she smiled groggily, almost falling out of the car and into his arms, before quickly re-gathering herself and standing alone.

'No! I didn't steal it!' vala yelled as she jolted awake.

'Okay' jack frowned 'so carter, how's the latest doo-hickey going?'' he asked as they headed towards the cabin leaving the others to unpack.

'Yeah obvious much? Cam grinned wildly as he began to unload.

_A/N still a little more to come, next chapter has a little to do with hanging out and a lot to do with one particular square box. I'll try and finish it soon, but my computers being repaired, so it might take a little while. But in the mean time please review._


	13. Part 2  could've been at Atlantis

'Here' Vala dropped her bag in Daniels hands, as she began towards the house.

'I wouldn't take it' cam commented as he noted the look of confusion on Daniels face.

'Vala!' Daniel called. 'Vala!' with no response he turned to cam 'I told you this was a bad idea!'

'What!'

'I could've been on Atlantis right now' Daniel huffed as he thumped towards the house'

'Hey…Jackson…your forgetting something' he pointed to both the bags that now lay side by side at his feet.

With no response he searched for his own bag from the back of the car, as he began muttering to himself. 'Well if this is an indication of how this trip is going to be, I don't think….'

'I shall assist you' Teal'c offered kindly.

'Thanks buddy'

'The two men headed toward the house in silence, balancing the five bags between them.

Cam stepped through the door and breathed in deeply, he always loved the charm of these little cabins, the way they smelt, natural like pine. He admired the wooden walls and floors, the stone fireplaces that stood proudly in the center of the room.

'Teal'c, this is the life….this is the life' cam announced happily.

Teal'c tilted his head, and replied with a small smile….and then the silence was interrupted.

'Oh my good lord!' cam shouted a little more than frustrated.

After a moment and a few deep breaths he had composed himself.

'I believe even, your….good lord, will not be capable of rescuing you, where they are concerned.' Teal'c laughed loudly as he headed towards the voices.

Mo0ments later cam had followed him, and dropped the bags on the floor taking his seat beside Teal'c on the bed.

He shook his head and sighed 'do they ever stop?'

'Colonel Mitchell, I suggest you look at them with humor I think it is the only way to…appreciate them' Teal'c turned back towards them.

'I think I can admire them better from a few galaxies away, I don't know what I was thinking with this little trip' cam noted

Teal'c seemed to consider cams comment before laughing and turning back to Daniel and Vala

'Mine'

'No mine'

'Mine'

'Daniel sweetheart, its mine now, we talked about this'

'No Vala, you talked about this'

'Mine!' Vala snatched the precious blanket.

Cam finally saw the funny side and began chuckling at the sight of two grown adults fighting like children.

'What are you two? Five?' jack had stormed into the room and snatched the item from Vala's hands.

'Excuse me!' Vala scolded 'I insist that you give me my blanket immediately'

'It's mine jack!' Daniel tried to snatch it from jack's hands.

Cam decided to resign to the fact that this could take a while.

'Want some of grandma's macaroons?' cam pulled the packet from the pocket of his bag.

Teal'c gratefully took one and before too long Sam had found herself joining the two men in watching the show.

'Ooh great macaroons and a movie' she giggled.

The argument continued for a few moments until jack stormed out slamming the door shut behind him.

Vala of course had followed him, and began banging loudly on the door demanding that he release the said blanket under penalty of death.

'Yep that's gonna be fun Jackson' cam laughed

'I could've been in Atlantis' Daniel snapped frustratedly, before chasing after Vala, and yelling through the door.


	14. PArt 3 More Zen

_A/N. hope you enjoy this. :D_

'Wow this is great isn't it?' jack smiled as he lifted his beer to his mouth

'Yep' sam agreed, with some hint of hesitation.

'No please jack…it's nice just the way it is' Daniel sighed, as he noticed jack looking into the deep water

'What? Vala questioned

'I think it's great!' cam noted.

'You know my favorite thing about fishing?' jack added.

'No' Sam pleaded

'Jack no' Daniel added followed by a series of 'no please no jack, please don't know'

'I sincerely hope that you would not engage us in another…'Teal'c began

'Ok ok fine' jack leant back in his chair.

'What? Vala asked again. Her question going unanswered.

A few moments of silence passed before cam commented

'You know my grandpa used to take me bird watching, and we used to play this game'

'Oh...I love games!' Vala smiled.

'Well while we sat and watched the birds, we'd pretend to see the world from the birds point of view and we'd….' cam began to explain

''no nope, no, I can't believe he did it, no jack.' Daniel and Sam begged

Jack seemed not to be paying attention, until they quieted and looked at each other as if they were shocked.

'Ok, don't you raise your eyebrow at me boy' jack pointed at teal'c before he began. 'Ok my favorite thing about fishing is the Zen of the fish' jack began

'Yeah, yeah...now that's what I'm talking about!' cam agreed as they both took off on a Zen conversation.

'Oh my goodness.' Sam shook her head

'What!' Vala practically screamed in frustration.

Daniel began explaining the last time jack started talking about the Zen of the fish. And before it turned into a full blown argument, Sam suggested that they have a team photo.

'Everybody arranged themselves on the jetty while Daniel set up the camera on a post, and turning the timer on...

'C'mon Daniel it's gonna click before you get back here' cam called as Daniel fiddled with his shoe lace, and running to the group just in time.

'Ouch' Vala hissed what?' Daniel questioned

'You stepped on my foot'

'Oh sorry' Daniel mumbled

'Oh is that all I get you almost brake my foot, and I get an oh sorry'

'Daniel spun around to look at her and in some expert attempt, knocked her of the edge of the jetty.

Falling she made a grab for him, pulling them both in the water with a phenomenal splash that sprayed on the rest of the group.

'Daniel Jackson! I am not impressed' Vala grumbled.

Daniel simply scowled at her.

'Now children…what kind of photo is that going to make?' cam almost laughed as Vala splashed more water in his direction

'Vala! He yelled before jumping in and making way to dunk her.

'No….cam no!' she screamed as Daniel helped catch her and continues dunking her.

Sam laughed aloud as she shared the picture with teal'c.

Vala was in the process of falling, as was Daniel, enough of their body's had hit the water to create a splash, but the look of terror on their face was priceless.

'I think Samantha that that photo is what O'Neill refers to as a keeper' teal'c smiled.

'You know what? I think your right' she laughed.

_A/N. just in case you didn't get the reference…the Zen conversation that jack had, was in reference to chapter 5-daniels back of my story falling in love over and over again. As usual please review. :D_


	15. part 4 Bad Chicken

_A/N and so for another chapter…thank you to all those who reviewed over at __Falling In Love, Over And Over Again__ and to my two reviewers on __Road Trip__. Hope you enjoy. =D_

It was almost dinner time when jack checked the roast that he'd spent the better half of the morning preparing. Sam followed close behind, offering her input, calming to have great culinary skills.

Daniel sat on the lounge still engrossed in his book as vala lent against his knees currently dueling cam in some sort of car racing game on the play station.

Teal'c had until recently been playing cards with Sam and jack, but now he wandered aimlessly through the house, as if checking the perimeter…in truth it was just second nature to him.

'I think it looks done' Sam decided, as she poked the brown skin of the chicken with a fork.

Jack gave her a suspicious side glance; they crouched, ears almost touching as they stared into the square box that was the oven.

'Sure?' he confirmed

'Positive' she affirmed

'When was the last time you cooked a chook?

'What's your point?'

'Well I'm sure that after all the time we spend off-world….'

'Excuse me...' Sam cocked her head sideways 'are you saying that I can't cook?' she accused

'No no, I mean no one makes those ration packs like you do' he smiled nervously

'You've tried my chocolate cheesecake?' she asked

'What the one you bring every new years?'

'Yeah that's the one' Sam nodded

Jack raised his eyebrow skeptically

'What?' she accused

'Well it's delicious...'

'And?' she questioned

'And…I mean you can't call it your own' he noted

'Why?'

'Coz it comes from the cheese cake shop' cam called from the lounge.

'My point exactly…but I have faith in your cooking' he smiled

'That's right, I can cook, it's just with my busy schedule I choose not to' she noted

'Wise woman, now you wanna help me get this on the table?' jack asked

'Ok' Sam looked back at the chicken, and bit her lip nervously, hoping that it would taste ok.

'It will be ok' he nodded

'You think so?' she asked

'I do' he smiled

'Well alright then' she smiled as she served the food.

'Ewww, what's wrong with the meat? Vala questioned immediately after stuffing her mouth with the chicken.

'Some tau'ri food does taste odd' teal'c advised her.

'It's not that t buddy, it's just you seem to eat a lot of sam's food' cam noted absentmindedly.

'Hey!' she defended herself

'No offence intended' cam added

'I don't think you cooked it long enough' jack explained

'I...what happened to we?' she questioned

'Is that lemon?' Daniel questioned

'No…it's just yuck!' vala commented

'It's fine!' Sam retorted…

'Have you gotten to the stuffing bit yet?' vala accused as she poked it with her fork.

'How offended would you be if I ordered Chinese?' cam questioned

'Can I have shrimp fried rice?' vala enquired

'And I'd like beef chow fun in black bean soup' teal'c noted

'Ohh I love Chinese can I have the honey soy chicken?' Daniel questioned.

'Excuse me?' Sam questioned.

Daniel looked sympathetically

'Well I don't mind your cooking' jack forced down another mouthful

'Thanks' she smiled sarcastically as she saw his face flinch at the taste

'Actually can I order some beef and chestnut stew?' jack decided

'Jack?' she sounded angry

'Told ya you should stick to rations?' he grinned

'I thought you helped cook this?' Sam noted

'Hey I only stuffed it and poured the beer on the chicken'

'You put beer on it?' Sam questioned

'Yeah...I cook everything with beer.'

'Not on lemon chicken!' she scolded him.

_A/N if you want more I want more reviews…nice little exchange how's about 8 reviews for another chapter…yes? Please?_


	16. Part 5 The End

_A/N and so for the end of this little expedition. =D_

Cam sitting in the lunch room with friends other than SG1

**Colonel;** 'so cam how was the trip?'

**Cam;** 'alright'

**2IC; **'Alright? You were going on about it for weeks'

**Cam; **'yeah well not everything lives up to expectation' cam flopped the custard pie back onto his plate pushing it away with disgust.

**Colonel; **'so you gonna tell us about it?'

**Cam;** 'the car trip was weird...the fishing was wiers…the chicken was defiantly weird...'

**Anthropologist; '**Well you did take vala'

**2IC;** 'Yeahp that makes everything weird'

**Anthropologist; '**She's she ok'

**Colonel;** 'Look start from the beginning'

**Cam;** 'Ok so we drove'

**2IC; '**Uh-oh'

**Cam; '**Yeahp…vala kept asking if we were there yet'

**Colonel; '**My daughter does that'

**Anthropologist; '**Well it's more tolerable coming from a child'

**Cam;** 'And then she was flirting with the gas attendant'

**2IC; '**Of course'

**Colonel; '**She always does'

**Cam; '**And then teal'c had these doughnuts'

**Colonel; '**So'

**Cam;** 'So they were mouthwatering...and he ate them all'

**Anthropologist; '**He eats half of the food here'

**Cam;** 'Yeahp but these were...they were something'

**2IC;** 'And'

**Cam;** 'And then we arrived'

**Colonel; '**And you had a good time?'

**Cam; '**Well when we got there...they all walked of and left me and teal'c with all the bags...and he still smelt like those really good doughnuts'

**Anthropologist; '**Yeah but you're the newbie...course you get all the lame jobs'

**2IC; '**Yeahp'

**Cam; **'And then vala and Daniel had this huge fight over a blanket or something...and then he got all in a huff at me and all weekend hes walking around going 'oh but I could've been on atlantis''

**Colonel;** 'No because the gate bridge malfunctioned'

**Cam;** 'I know but somehow that was my fault'

**2IC;** 'And '

**Cam;** 'Well then we went fishing'

**2IC; **'Ok well that's good right'

**Anthropologist; '**Yea cam you love fishing'

**Cam; **'But there were no fish in the lake'

**Anthropologist;** 'That's common knowledge'

**Cam;** 'Well that part wasn't so bad'

**Colonel; **'So?'

**Cam; **'So jack started going on about the Zen of the fish'

**2IC;** 'u-huh'

**Cam;** 'I completely got it, but it's like they had a war over it'

**Anthropologist;** 'Team dynamics'

**2IC; **_**'**_Something like that'

**Cam;**_** '**_Then we had this team photo right'

**2IC;** 'Oh no'

**Cam; '**exactly...and the timer was set. And somehow half the team ended up in the water'

**Colonel; **'What how'

**Cam;** 'Oh vala and Daniel fighting '

**Anthropologist;** 'Again '

**Cam; '**Again'

**2IC; **'Ok so then what?'

**Cam; '**Then we had one good day we sat around playing video games and board games...exept daniel and sam who of couse brought their research and only sat in one one game of monopoly..Because I ordered them to.'

**Colonel; **'Ok'

**Cam; '**And then Sam and jack cooked dinner…chicken'

**2IC;** 'Yeah'

**Colonel;** 'That's not unusual'

**Cam; '**No...But it tasted disgusting...and we had to order chineese'

**2IC; '**Uh-huh'

**Cam;** 'And then all the way home Sam was winging about getting blamed for the bad chicken...and she insisted that it was ok.'

**Anthropologist;** 'Ha-ha…sorry'

**Cam;** 'It was terrible'

**Vala;** 'Howdy boys'

**Anthropologist;** 'Hey vala'

**Colonel; '**Hi'

**2IC;** 'Hey'

**Vala; '**Did cam tell you all about our trip?'

**2IC; '**Yeahp'

**Colonel; '**Sounded great'

**Vala;** 'Tell you how he can't change a tire?'

**Colonel;** 'What? Huh?'

**Vala;** 'Yeah on the way home...and he dosnt carry a spare...'

**Anthropologist;** 'Can't change a tire hey cam'

**Vala;** 'I had to wave someone down and get a hitch into town'

**2IC; '**Ok that's sad'

**Vala;** 'I know right…you wanna know the sad thing

Everyone leaned in

**Vala; '**Ok teal'c's an alien so this I understand...and Sams a girl…but Daniel couldn't change it either….

Plus the guy from the garage who came to fix it'

**Cam'** 'No vala don't'

**Vala;** 'C'mon cam it's funny'

**Cam;** 'vala I'm warning yo…'

**Vala;** 'was gay and he cracked onto cam'

**Cam;** 'vala!'

A/N ok and so to the end of the road trip series. I hope you enjoyed them all. And I know it's finished but id still really love some reviews.


End file.
